A New Life In A New Country
by ryetjo
Summary: Ana is running away, all the way from Sydney, Australia to America. Running from her family, secrets and hurt she hopes to carve out a life that is hers to live. However, when Ana meets Christian and obvious sparks fly, will their individual pasts and pain be a blessing in allowing each other to heal or will their similarities prove too much for either to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I loved the FSOG books and decided to have a go at writing another take on the Ana and Christian story. This is my first writing attempt, all constructive criticism taken on board. Hope you enjoy - ryetjo :)**

A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.

**Chapter One:  
**

One more long sweeping look around the Sydney Airport International Departures lounge does not change a thing. Well, maybe it does, the change is a further crushing blow to my chest, if that is at all possible. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _I didn't think it possible but my self-esteem is further crushed and I feel a sense of emptiness. As my thoughts start surfacing, it hits me all at once in an overwhelming moment of clarity. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _It is true, not one member of my family cares enough to send me off, I have no family weeping, no 'congrats kid look at what you are doing', no wishes of safe travel and hopes of return left behind. I have no friends patting me on the back, no hugs, no farewells to send me off. Just me, as always. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _

Watching the unfolding emotional scenes around me, of loving parents hugging their child about to embark on an adventure overseas, of friends gathering for last-minute chats, is like a surreal world that I am not a part of, simply a feeling of looking in like an outsider who doesn't belong. I so desperately want what I am watching, almost crave it, someone who cares about me for the sake of it, not because they are supposed to or feel obligated to, and not because it means they will benefit.

Running from my life here in Sydney, my suitcase that is now entrusted to the baggage handlers, my trusty back pack and the ticket I clutch is all that my new life will start with. A new life, across the globe on a different continent. I can not escape my mind, however distance will hopefully allow me to breathe again and live my life. Allow me to discover me, Anastasia Rose Steele, who I am, what I want and my true limits in life.

Nerves start to build, I am really doing this. I listen intently, the words over the loud-speaker catch my attention as I hear my flight number. Calling all first class passengers and priority boarding. Ha, first class, wouldn't that be nice I think! After scrimping and saving every last dollar, selling my beloved car and all my possessions I had just come up with enough money for a one way ticket to America, economy class no less.

I am snapped out of my wandering thoughts of red tape, embassy visits, paperwork upon paperwork, the efforts I went to in obtaining my Green Card and entry to a new life in America by a flurry of activity. Dark suits, two covert, tough looking men flank the most perfect male specimen I have ever seen, jaw dropping perfect. The arrogance and air of proficiency emanating off this man in the 30 seconds it takes him to stride passed me is almost suffocating. The focused eyes and look of determination, yet, the contrasting unruly shock of hair that seems to defy everything this man projects, he is... _holy, get a grip Ana._

My thoughts are again distracted when I hear my flight number being announced for general boarding. Giving myself a shake and a firm dose of reality, I put the dream man out of my mind. Yes, that is it, my mind is playing tricks, no man could ever look that good, my mind is running at a million miles an hour, nothing makes sense, let alone a reaction to a man. Anastasia Steele and men just do not happen, it is a laughable joke. Clumsy, awkward, too studious, too gangly, the bookish student that no one ever glanced at twice. With that sobering thought and again, one last look around the airport departure lounge I make my way to the boarding gate. This is it. No turning back. I watch my ticket run through the machine, verified, this is real. The gate attendant sensing my hesitation in grabbing the ticket for myself takes pity, with a huge smile she hands me the ticket and with the wave of her hand guiding me towards the tunnel I am off on the adventure of a lifetime, the search for my own inner peace and the chance of a new start away from my family and the multitude of secrets and hurt they hide.


	2. Chapter 2

******Thank You for the encouragement I received to continue my story. Your time in reviewing & liking is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Two:**

The walk down the enclosed tunnel towards the aeroplane is daunting, the walls feel like they are closing in with each step. _Breathe Ana, Breathe._ Stopping for just a moment, I adjust my backpack strap, the only thing I can think of to make my pause seem natural. That is one thing that I have mastered over the years, a perfect veil to shield my face, an impassive facade that hides the inner turmoil & the ability to act natural when all of my senses are failing. Blending in & not being noticed a real speciality, never being the one to intentionally draw attention.

After a few deep breaths, I stand tall, square my shoulders, the emotion is gone, my logic has taken over thankfully. I sling my backpack strap over my shoulder, a new purpose to my stance. It is simple, I can not stay here. I have purchased this ticket. The fact that no one could be bothered saying farewell proves I have nothing here.

Come to think of it, just about everyone had seemingly disappeared over the past few weeks, it abruptly started the moment I announced I had actually purchased my ticket. My family was sputtering with disbelief, the words that followed my announcement were solely directed at their impending inconvenience, 'but who will get your brother to school & collect him from the afternoon bus, we have to work', 'who will walk the dog', '& dinner for your brother on the nights we are late home'... I remember sitting there listening to the tirade of selfish comments, nodding in places where I thought appropriate, appearing bereft that I would miss my family, when reality I was more upset they yet again could not even fake the appearance of being happy for me. They honestly were more worried about who would cook, clean & keep the household on track. My Mother did all the talking, my Step Father just had an imposing dark look in his eyes that spewed forth his internal anger, his world was being upset & he did not like it.

Until the big announcement, & being honest even I doubted myself, my words had been hollow to those around me. They firmly believed this was just a random daydream, that I would never act it out. Those same people it appeared had only been in my life as I served a purpose to them – my family seemed to distance themselves by switching from anger at my decision to abandon them then back again to ignorance, either ignoring me outright or ignoring the fact I was leaving. My Mother told me one morning that with _all _the packing I must have that I was not invited to the family BBQ that was organised by the extended family that coming weekend. That same afternoon I was given an ultimatum that I must be available to attend the baby shower of my second cousin twice removed that I only spoke to at family organised events, problem was the baby shower was two weeks after my departure date. My workmates at the revolving restaurant in the middle of the city where I worked a few shifts a week, they were acquaintances only, no real friends, sure we had drinks after work regularly but it was only ever straight after work. My presence there would easily be replaced by the next employee. With no friends to randomly call or grab a coffee with I really only had acquaintances, a legacy of my ability to blend in without attracting attention to myself. I was the girl people knew of, but no one actually knew. I spoke more in-depth with the woman whose name I have no idea of at the small corner store that was just up the road from my apartment block. I often sat alone in a coffee house in the city & watched the people who came & went. Watching the families, the kids happy to be somewhere nice & the parents just happy for a decent coffee, the couples that huddled in the booths, but the ones that hurt the most were the friends that laughed, had obvious inside jokes, were comfortable in each others company & were genuinely engaged with the moment.

My life had stagnated after graduating from The University of Sydney. I was the proud holder of a double degree, Bachelor of Commerce and a Bachelor of Arts, Majoring in Marketing. The moment I received my degree it was a moment of complete accomplishment, all my feelings of incompetence & inadequacy drowned for a moment. My family had made the effort to attend, the single most kind gesture they had made in possibly years, a shred to hang onto that just maybe they did care in their own way. The ability to stare out & pretend that everything was normal in my life, even if for the briefest of moments, was worth the years of study & sacrifice, the constant act of juggling the workload of study, a job & pleasing my family. However, as that moment passed, I then immediately felt lost. I had sacrificed my life to reach this pinnacle, Dux of class, the best grades I could muster. Now what? That had been the question for months whilst I pondered that very question, now what?

The years of study & living to timetables, deadlines & assignments had left me with a purpose, until now. No study that I _had to do_, no University timetable I _had to _juggle, no deadlines I _had to_ meet, & no essays or assignments that I _had to_ complete. With nothing other than my mindless shifts in the back administration rooms of the revolving restaurant & my stints on the Reception desk, I for the first time in memory _had _nothing to do. Nothing to occupy my mind, & my mind is my worst enemy. With that thought of my mind being my worst enemy it is enough to have all my thoughts collide. Bringing me back to the enclosed tunnel, leading me to the aeroplane that will ultimately take me away & give me the chance to restart.

Back to the here & now. My new mantra, to live in the here & now. I must move, one foot in front of the other. Even on a good day that is a challenge for me, my clumsiness renowned. All good, I am moving forward, reaching the door of the plane to the waiting plastered on smile of the flight attendant, still standing upright, still in one piece with breathing now calmed. Facade back in place. I hand over my ticket & follow the attendant to my seat, walking past my fellow passengers I half-smile at a few, quietly hoping that whoever I get sat next to does not smell, have gross unmentionable body functions & is not a constant chatter as that is not me, happy to make very small talk but not share my whole life history on a plane to some stranger.

As the flight attendant pauses & with that air of grace waves me towards a seat I am relieved. In the two seats clustered with mine are two very normal looking people. I slide in next to a girl who appears my age, she is petite, long blond hair piled in a pony tail with loose tendrils trailing, perfectly manicured nails appear as she moves a magazine that was on my seat. Her voice as she says a 'sorry' is laced with direct attitude, but I sense a friendliness. The man on her other side is a sight, a very good sight at that. I wonder if he is related as they do look similar in features & both hair & skin colouring. My mind wanders again, I wonder if not related are they a couple, my over active imagination has four scenarios within the first minute of their relationship. He glances across at me from the magazine he had been engrossed in up until this point, the flash of a brilliant white teeth smile is dazzling. He has a mop of blond curly hair & a generous tan that comes from lounging on a secluded beach sipping cocktails. No weird smells & no gross bodily functions in the first few moments, relief sinks in.

I sit transfixed as the rest of the passengers are boarded & sat down, watching as each stows their hand luggage in the long rows of lockers above our heads. Who are all these people, what brings them to be on this plane, where are they all going, what are their stories. I marvel at the apparent ease the flight attendants grace the aisles with, their accommodating nature with no request seemingly too hard. Then my stomach drops away, the plane is moving, we are actually moving. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _The flight attendant who greeted me at the door appears close by, standing in the middle of the aisle, with precision she begins, she has a laminated card displaying all the emergency procedures, I can read all about this as one of these cards are stowed in my front chair pocket, just great, my stomach falls further, what was I thinking. Emergencies, planes falling out of the sky, why am I doing this? Then the life jacket demonstration starts. I timidly glance around, it is then I notice that many other passengers are not even listening to the flight attendant. I reason they are experienced travellers who have heard this before. So, if they have done this before, their earlier flights must have made its destination, it didn't fall out of the sky. _Breathe Ana, Breathe_. As quick as the safety talk started it is over, once the air masks, life jackets & cards are stowed the flight attendants walk the aisles checking passengers are firmly strapped in. We listen to the Captain's booming voice over the inflight speaker, reassuring us he intends on delivering a safe & smooth flight & to relax._  
_

The plane takes off, ears pop & once we level out my nerves begin to subside. I hazard a glance towards the girl beside me, she smiles at me, & with that introduces herself as Katherine Kavanagh, telling me to call her Kate. She also pokes the man beside her & introduces him as her brother, Ethan. Telling me they are returning home after a wonderful Australian holiday, time spent sight-seeing up the East Coast. With that we are off talking. Over the next few hours I do not know what happens, we talk, random stuff. The time flies by with ease, no long uncomfortable silences, it feels like we have known each other forever. The feeling is so foreign, is this what talking to your girlfriends feels like?

As we start to descend on our first stop over the seeds of friendship are further planted when Kate asks my plans for the time we have to wait before re-boarding the plane to continue our journey, having already determined we are heading for the same place & will in fact be sitting next to each other again on the next leg. Mumbling about finding somewhere clean & safe I had planned on pulling out my book or sketch pad to kill time. She was having none of that & with a flourish pulls out from her purse a Qantas Lounge card, with Kate pressing the card into my hand she invites me to spend the time with herself & Ethan. Taken aback I am assured the card belongs to their sister who isn't travelling with them so I am more than free to use it. Any thoughts of being me looking or feeling out-of-place in the Qantas lounge are squashed as though Kate can read through me. Free drink & food certainly won't go astray, limited funds until I start my job need to be kept. I accept the offer, although hesitantly.

_I steel myself as we disembark from the plane, & banish the bad thoughts, new adventures have certainly started._


	3. Chapter 3

******Once again Thank You for the kind words, & new follows. Your time is greatly appreciated.**

******After giving you a small glimpse of Ana & setting the initial scene of where my FSOG version begins I hope you enjoy the next chapter which will set the scene further for when Ana arrives in America & I shall introduce another character to the mix - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Three:**

After 10 hours of travel time, Sydney to Honolulu, we disembark the plane & stretch our legs. The chance to move freely is a welcome relief. Since my final intense study periods before graduating, this has been the longest I'd sat still. My body was tired, the creaks & groans of my muscles making sure I knew they disagreed with this movement. I had only managed a few short naps during the flight. My mind & senses on a complete overload trip. This was really happening, I am not in Australia anymore, the sights & sounds of a busy Sydney street have been replaced with gentle guitar music & the echo of Aloha as I make my way through the enclosed tunnel, off the plane & towards Honolulu International Airport.

As I enter the airport main passenger terminal I am taken back by the lovely greeting some guests are experiencing, people lined up wearing red shirts, holding out name placards & a lei for each name listed. There was a real buzz of excitement, the happy giggles & laughter punctuating the air. This certainly seemed a happy place, the smiles of both the welcoming party & the guests testament to that, I felt a smile creep across my face in response. The rings of 'Aloha' singing across the room. I stand for a moment, endeavoring to soak up every last piece of the atmosphere. This is living, experiencing new moments & saviouring it. My mantra ringing loud & clear, here & now.

Kate & Ethan were a few minutes behind, they both needed to stay on-board until the aisle was clear enough to remove their hand luggage stowed in the lockers above our seats. I was grateful for the moment of alone time, soaking up my first real international experience, having already learnt that both my new found friends are experienced travelers having notched up many miles since early childhood, I don't think they would have understood or appreciated my awe. As they catch up I see that Ethan has claimed a small baggage trolley, & although already laden with their own hand luggage Ethan does not hesitate to grab my backpack & add to the pile. Kate sidles up & takes my arm, she gently directs me along, following her lead as we make our way to the Qantas lounge. Kate starts pointing out little signs & pictures of grand white stretches of sand being lapped at by gentle waves along the way & commenting how they had spent a summer here in their early teens.

After showing our Qantas cards & checking in Kate's coat & the excess bags we delve deeper into the lounge area which is nothing like the bare, hard plastic seats in the main terminal waiting areas. The luxurious lounges inviting you to sit & sink into their opulent cushions, the soft relaxing music being piped through the sound system & the quiet chatter amongst other guests a stark contrast to the overtly happy & loud overtones of the main airport terminal. My nerves start to flutter, & luckily Kate decides a bathroom stop is needed. I follow, glad to get out of the lounge area where I feel out of place in my jeans & button up shirt. The standard attire seems to be highly professional business suits or quite obvious expensive new season fashion. This place didn't allow me to discreetly mingle, I was an outsider & it was obvious. Although Kate was dressed simply, her jeans had that distinctive designer look, & her blouse looked like it was on the catwalk runway only yesterday. Even the simple ponytail screamed of sophistication & many hours spent in high end salons surrounded by high value hair products.

Usually this level of wealth is daunting, for someone used to making do, I am normally overwhelmed by such extravagance. However, in the company of Kate it seems like I am not some poor girl she has taken under her wing out of pity, she is genuinely friendly & that is in turn allowing me to put some fears aside. I only hope my usual spot on initial judgement of people is right about Kate. I splash some water on my face, trying to bring some life back to the image that returns my stare. A few pinches of my cheeks returns the colour. I take the time to redo my hair, combing through my long dark locks with my fingers & returning the bulk to a loosely gathered pony tail. My hair is hard to tame with the slight curl, & a pony tail seems the easiest hairdo to manage. A quick dash of lip balm & that is about as good as I am going to get right now.

As Kate & I rejoin Ethan in the main lounge area we discuss a plan of attack. Ethan is going to use the time to catch up on some emails, immediately pulling out a sleek laptop & setting to work. Kate takes a moment to call their parents, apparently a must for the Kavanagh kids when they are traveling is to keep their parents informed, keeps them from worrying in Kate's words. The mention of parents has me wondering, I pull out my mobile phone. There is a message. I cling to the hope that it is a nice message, someone may actually be missing me. Short lived hope, it is from my Mother, lamenting that she now has to collect my brother, deal with dinner & asking when I'll be back. No 'how are you', no 'where are you'. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. In a moment of anger I remove the backing from my phone, remove the SIM Card & place it in my purse, standing & I walk to the nearest bin & I throw my mobile away.

After a quick bite to eat we return to the main lounge area, sinking into the inviting cushions. Talk soon turns to our immediate future plans. The easy banter & affection shown between Kate & Ethan is touching, they care for each other & that much is obvious. Ethan was to move in with Kate but has decided to accept a position in a prestigious architecture firm across the country in New York City. He is excited & becomes animated as he tells of his plans. Kate whilst happy for her brother does appear a touch sad, the thought of missing your brother is a novelty to me. Kate having just graduated from the University of Washington with top honours in a Bachelor of Arts with a Major in Communication/Journalism has picked up an internship at Seattle's main newspaper, which I learn is a company owned by her Father. A dream job for Kate as not only is journalism in her blood, it is all she has ever wanted to do.

I am taken back when the questions turn to me, I find it hard to fathom that these two well rounded people could be interested in me. A girl from the back streets of Sydney, who until today had never stepped foot off Australian soil. I start my story, I have three weeks until I begin my new job, in a large corporation marketing department. As part of my Green Card process I had to have a secure position lined up. With my excellent grades & reference letters from various Professors & other teaching staff at the university finding a job had been the easiest hurdle to overcome. I have a temporary room lined up, with a foreign exchange student that had lived with my next door neighbours for twelve months whilst I was at high school. Jose & I had become good friends, & we had kept in contact after he returned home. Kate honed in on the words 'temporary room', wanting to know how long I could stay at Jose's house & my plans after temporary. Shrugging my shoulders I couldn't answer, simply as I didn't know. Not knowing my way around a foreign city certainly did have disadvantages, I didn't want to take accommodation sight unseen & my worst fear was ending up in a bad area. The talk of American violence on every street corner having been drummed into my head by family to no end, not that I share this with my new friends, I don't want to appear against the American culture, & having no real knowledge I am unsure if it is just talk or a real scenario to contend with. The unknown is very frightening for someone who has carefully to date planned her life, lived by rules & by the clock. I reason with myself that the violence is probably the same scenario as many visitors to Australia thinking we have Koalas in every tree & Kangaroos hopping down the main street, a slight giggle escapes at the thought.

After excusing myself for a quick bathroom visit I return to hushed whispers & as I sit Kate has the biggest grin across her face. I return grin, mine a nervous one. I did not need to worry though, it is all decided, Kate's Father not only ensures his daughter has a job but also has taken care of her accommodation too, having purchased a 3 bedroom apartment in the trendy Pike Market District in downtown Seattle. With Ethan jet-setting across country there will be plenty of room & as Kate pouts she says convincingly that she would enjoy the girly company, plus with still a spare room there is always a bed for Ethan if needed. Luck of the draw or what, this arrangement has benefits for all of us & is within a short distance of my new work I quickly work out. I accept the offer, it feels right & I decide I really have nothing to lose. I plan on staying with Jose for the first week or so, to catch up & he will be hurt if I don't. I have missed Jose & it will be lovely to see him again. Plus Kate is moving from the university campus this week into the apartment. I feel content, a feeling that is very foreign to me, a feeling that this might just work out.

The first calls go out to warn the Qantas lounge area that the boarding calls will commence soon for the Honolulu to Seattle flight. We decide to head out early, I want to stop at the little tourist trinket shop to buy a memento, not everyday a girl first steps into a foreign country. I bend to pick up my back pack, in one movement I swing the pack onto my shoulder & spin on my heel to walk towards the door. Suddenly, without warning the ground opens up, there is no solid floor under my foot as it steps down, the oh so familiar feeling of tripping & falling, this is true Anastasia style... Then bam, out of nowhere there are arms around me, gracefully breaking my fall & holding me upright. I am hit all at once, the electric shock that tingles across my skin once these hands touched me, caught me, the feeling of strength as those same arms held me in place, a most divine scent of aftershave that you only get if someone is that little bit too close, & then I look up. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _Here was that same jaw dropping perfect male that had strode past me in the Sydney Airport International Departures lounge flanked by those two covert spy looking men. The covert black suits standing just to the side, they look ready to pounce if needed. He is even more perfect up close. Flawless skin, lightly tanned, that shock of copper tinged hair that betrays his outward look. Whilst he portrays the perfect suited high power business broker his hair gives the illusion that he would easily fit into a beach surfie crowd, it even has a hint of a little boy hiding behind the suit. It is however his eyes that tell his story. An intense melting pot of grey. Liquid fire, assessing with cruel & accurate precision. They don't seem to miss a thing. There is a glint there though, something shifting with the colours that swirl through those deep grey eyes.

I am not sure if this man who has become my support for standing on my own two feet is amused or bothered by my spectacular fall. The blush that is rapidly crossing my cheeks has already given me away. Embarrassed is only a drop in the ocean of how I feel. With Kate huddling close by to check on me, Ethan standing back not sure what to do as this larger than life man literally exudes a personal space that it seems no one steps into. I clear my voice & attempt words. Nope, either shock or typical Ana meets guy scenario. I clam up.

After what seems an eternity, his hands leave my sides. In a perfect voice he asks if I am OK, & once I have enough faculties to nod & half mumble an apology & the fact I am OK, he takes a step back, looking at me, seemingly through me. Then he is off again, striding with an importance to his step. I am left reeling, his touch, never before has another person elicited so much from a single touch. A touch that has tingled all the way from my skin where his hands were, to my inner core. & then Kate pipes up, 'do you know who that was Ana?', her voice low & full of wonder. Of course I am totally unaware of who this man is, my puzzled look is all Kate needs to continue. 'That is Seattle's most eligible bachelor Christian Grey, I had to interview him a few months ago as my last job as the university newspaper editor. Most think he is gay'. Kate to a point, direct, cutting through the crap, of course, the first man to ever touch me & send shivers through me like rippling waves is gay. Of course!

Then it hits me, she said Christian Grey. My words tumble out, 'What, no way, your kidding me', my heart is in total free fall, 'that can't be Christian Grey', I mumble, the blush turning a shade redder. Kate's turn to look puzzled now. 'That is my new boss, my job is at Grey Enterprise Holdings'.


	4. Chapter 4

******Once again Thank You for the kind words, & new follows. Your time is greatly appreciated.**

**I want to take time to reply to one of the Guest reviews I received as I was unable to directly reply. I hope I do not disappoint with my take on a FSOG inspired plot. The similarities with Ana arriving in America on a visa, albeit from different countries & under different visa types, are the only similarities I hope to have with one of my all time favourite FanFiction stories "The Masters Muse". To even be mentioned in that category is very humbling. To all the other reviews, Thank You, all words & constructive criticism will be taken on board. I will endeavour to reply to all reviews that allow a reply. This is my first ever public domain writing attempt, just an Aussie girl realising a dream (hence the Australian connection). I do hope everyone enjoys the next installment - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Four:**

"So you mean to tell me I just fell into the arms of my new boss?", I look at Kate with what I am sure is the most incredulous expression on my face. _Oh no. Breathe Ana. There are worse things in life. You don't start for three weeks, I am sure Mr Grey will have forgotten the long brown haired, red faced, clumsy girl from the airport, three weeks is a long time. I am sure he has already forgotten about you. _Kate has the most bemused look on her face as she starts nodding her head slowly before a chuckle escapes, "Yes Ana, your new gay boss". By now Kate's chuckle has turned into half snorts, I am feeling wounded but can see the funny side. "Only me", I half whisper to myself, rolling my eyes at the thought of adding this latest moment to the long list of other moments that make up the Anastasia repertoire.

Ethan stoops down & collects my bag, after taking her coat from the attendant & draping it across one arm Kate links her other arm with mine & we set off towards the main terminal. My skin still tingling & my eyes scanning ahead, whilst not wanting to put myself back in the mind of the new boss, I secretly hoped I could catch a glimpse of him again. No one has ever sent a core shattering touch through me, no one ever. Although, I've never really allowed anyone close enough to have a chance of touching me in _that _way before, I am baffled at how such an innocent touch has awoken senses I have never discovered previously. I have a feeling there is more to this man, those eyes just said too much in the brief seconds that I looked into them & we connected. _All in your head Ana, just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other._

After stopping briefly in the trinket shop & choosing a fake lei, tinged with red specks, a fitting memento as that was one of my first sights after exiting the plane in Honolulu & the red symbolises the red shirt welcoming army, we make our way towards the boarding gate. As we arrive I am rewarded with a fleeting glimpse of Mr Grey as he makes his way into the tunnel, of course with both of his black suits tailing behind him. Of course, priority boarding, I can only assume it is first class all the way for Mr Grey. On cue a tingle snakes it way around & through my body. A delicious smell, from memory, forms inside my senses & I swear if I closed my eyes I could hear & feel his breathe against the side of my face as he holds me up. _OK Ana, snap out of it. What has __gotten into you! This is crazy. _My mind is in total overdrive. I reason I am tired, in a foreign country & way out of my depth. Plus with a naturally over active imagination, from years spent living my life through dreams & wishes, I tend to get carried away with things. An avid reader who can lose herself in time & plots, anything to take away reality.

After boarding the plane & being seated I do not remember much more, my eyelids take control of themselves & before the standard safety talk commences I am far far away. Surrounded by a pool of liquid grey & finding myself lost within those eyes.

**Christian's POV:**

The girl looks familiar, I can't place her though as I slam back the last of my drink. Sitting in the far corner of the bar area I have a good view of the whole Qantas lounge area, & I am sitting far enough back that I can observe but am not in the direct line to be observed myself. Just the way I like it. I nod to Taylor, my right hand man & head of security as he passes by, just a routine sweep of the area, but good to know he is on the job. I scan around & see Sawyer, the other security that is traveling with us, sitting inconspicuously to the side of some business suits engaged in an animated conversation, each can be heard rising in voice level & achievements as the conversation passes around the table, a good old pissing contest no less.

I can not take my eyes off her. The way she flicks her long brown hair from her shoulder, the loose tendril of hair she occasionally, & nervously, twirls between her fingers. I can't see her face clearly, & damn it, I want to see her face. She has an air of innocence & grace that seems a contrast to her outward appearance. She is obviously out of her depth, trailing behind wealth, her clothes screaming cheap compared to her blonde loud friend. The friend I do remember though, her Father is Edwin Kavanagh, Seattle's most prominent & outspoken media mogul. I remember her overtly direct questions from the interview she did for the University of Washington's student newspaper. I shudder involuntarily as I recall a few questions that belonged more to a sidewalk trash magazine as opposed to a University student newspaper – 'are you gay Mr Grey' – seriously what a question, my family think that but do not verbalise it, & what does ones sexual orientation have to do with business success. As a major financial contributor to the University's research programs & the fact I conferred the degrees recently handed out, my own marketing department thought it was a feel good interview that was too good to pass up. Plus the tenacity of Miss Kavanagh, the months preceding full of requests for an interview. The need to have a favour to call upon if I needed any media assistance was in all honesty the swaying factor & the main reason I finally relented. Everything has a price, & I made sure Edwin Kavanagh was clear that the interview was a favour to his daughter. As I don't grant personal interviews often, rarely if at all, it was a real coup for Miss Kavanagh, I reasoned it was beneficial as it brought much needed attention to the University, my own agenda aside of course.

I see her blush slightly at a point in the conversation which I can not hear, that innocence combined with the slight pink blush tinge is, is hot. I shake my head, with no release in the last few months I am seeing & imagining scenarios now with random girls in the airport. _Real classy Grey, real classy._ Out of the corner of my eye I see Sawyer stand & that is enough of an interruption to refocus my thoughts. Taylor catches my eye & with a short nod he signals it is time to leave. The one thing I like about Taylor is the unspoken trust we have, & the fact when the man speaks it is of importance, no waffling. I place my glass on the bar, sliding a generous tip under the glass, the barman had certainly deserved the tip, it is rare to find someone who simply does their job these days without intruding on your personal space & wanting idle chit chat. With that I stand, take a few steps towards the door, & halt, waiting for Taylor's next nod to give the all clear to proceed.

My eyes are immediately back on the girl. I do not think I could look away for any length of time if I tried to. What a fantastic sight, now standing her long legs, although hidden by jeans are still shapely, & as she bends over to collect her backpack I am floored for a moment._ Get a grip Grey. _Mental note made to call Elena when I arrive home, I need a new potential submissive to interview. Eye fucking a stranger is not a usual practice, nor one I am comfortable with.

A second nod from Taylor & I start walking towards the door. _What the fuck._ Lightning fast reflexes in action, I do not know what takes over, next thing I know I am standing with my hands holding either side of this mystery girl, she is so close, & there is a, a new sensation, it is like a shattering of my cold grey heart, the first thread of decency & good seeps from inside me._ What the fuck._ My face is inches from the side of hers, her long hair brushes against my arm & sends a shiver through me. She smells divine, I inhale deeper in an effort to imprint that scent on my brain. I resist the urge to bury my face in her hair. She feels so slender under my fingers, her skin is flawless & such a tinge of pink, a blush rapidly spreading, all of my senses come alive. What I would give to see my hand spread a tinge of pink across her small, perfectly shaped arse. _OK Grey, enough. What the fuck are you thinking. _I want to wrap her up in my arms but instead shut back down, take stock of my emotions & return to the controlling CEO I am. I maintain contact but take a small step back, holding her at arms length, not wanting to break that contact but know I must if I intend on regaining total control of myself. I ask in a strong measured voice, "Are you hurt in anyway, would you like to take a seat?". She is struggling to find words, her embarrassment obvious, & then she looks up.

Where do I look, my eyes dart from her perfectly formed mouth & lips to her eyes. The first time I look directly into those blue eyes I feel lost. _Is this girl looking right through me? No, way, don't be silly Grey, what is with the fucking mush?_ It is though she can see my heart, & no one is allowed to see my true self. I've hidden from the World my inner self, I am not worthy of allowing people to get too close to me, I do not wish to taint others with what I've seen or what I feel. Her eyes though, they are a shade of cornflower blue, & they seemingly have no bottom. Her eyes invite you in & then the air between us seemingly wraps itself around all of my senses & a feeling of complete calm & knowing settles inside of me. _This has to stop Grey. You have now officially lost the plot. When is Flynn next free?_

Her senses have returned enough now that she isn't opening her perfect full mouth with no sound coming bows her head & mumbles a multitude of apologies & the fact she isn't hurt._ Thank fuck for that, I could not stand the thought of this girl hurt in any way. OK, Grey, ENOUGH. _With all my will I release her, & with a curt nod of the head I stride away, leaving her with the loud blonde & the blond guy who I've already ascertained must be Miss Kavanagh's brother as they look too similar in appearance. Mental note made to check that fact though. As soon as we are out of earshot & the Qantas lounge doors close I direct towards Taylor, "I want her name, get Welch onto it, I want a full security report on her, who is she, what is her story". Taylor ever the professional just nods. He is used to my requests, although I do see a slight smirk at this latest turn of events.

We head for the boarding gate & once settled in my seat I allow my thoughts to return to the girl. I do not know what hold she has, but it is a hold I need to investigate. Her downcast eyes, her pink blush, the long brown hair & slender build, almost perfect submissive material.

******Chapter Five to follow!**

******Please let me know your thoughts on my story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

******Thank You for the kind words, and new follows. Your time, as always, is greatly appreciated.**

******Guest (sara), taken note on the 'and'. Novice mistake ****_and_**** please pull me up if I slip! Also, as this is fiction I am taking some creative leeway and assuming luck of the draw employment visas do happen sometimes, but the visa will be correctly identified and I will give a little story to the why and how.  
To my other Guest review, our Christian's thought pattern during his POV was meant to be very raw and also it allowed me to introduce his particular tastes, Ana is under his skin already and I can assure you he most definitely needs Ana, whether he knows that or not remains to be seen.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Five:**

"Ana, Ana, Ana", a gentle tug on my arm accompanies the sing song tune Kate is using to pull my now foggy mind from the sleep that has engulfed me for the past four or so hours. I have no idea what time it is, or even what time zone we are passing through. I am informed we are just under an hour from landing at Sea-Tac International Airport. Kate tells me I had been fidgeting and half mumbling in my sleep, plus with the plane starting to descend Kate did not want me waking to the rush of disembarking the plane. My mind quickly loses it's foggy state, all senses awakening at the thought of my American dream starting, my mind working itself up to a full band fanfare, playing "The Star-Spangled Banner" as I step gracefully from the plane waving to the masses awaiting me. _Seriously Ana! Nothing like an over active imagination is there. _The nervous energy building in anticipation as we draw closer to Sea-Tac.

After passing through customs and getting all the right stamps, crosses, ticks and dots on the piles of paperwork I was now a legal entrant to the United States of America. After the copious questions regarding my Green Card work visa I was under the impression they were considering Alien status. My Third Preference EB-3 visa was not a common acceptance, the 'other workers' subcategory the hardest to navigate through apparently in this current economic climate. A careful and thorough visa application that I submitted with copious amounts of backing evidence, plus I was told when approved that my application was mainly granted due to my potential future contribution of the American society based on my near perfect grades and exceptional references from such high standing citizens, _well that is what I tell any official suits_. I fail to mention to the questioning Customs official that one of my references, Professor Beaullerton's brother was the approving visa officer. I couldn't not have been more grateful to the Beaullerton brothers for their help, with my Professor more like a revered Grandfather figure than a teacher. The fact I was wanting to head to the brothers home town of Seattle was all the incentive they needed to collude and help me. The memories of dancing around the Professor's office after receiving my positive visa news will always bring a smile to my face, just as it does now.

As promised both Kate and Ethan are waiting for me just outside the Customs exit door. They had of course breezed through the process. With Kate jumping up and down as I walk through the door, a huge grin spreads across my face, a really genuine no holds barred grin, so big my face hurts. I have made it, final destination, the city I will call home for now. Plus the added bonus is I have made new friends and have organised a more permanent room, even before arriving. My stomach is turning in knots, but my joy of being here and doing this journey for myself soon takes over any jitters I may have. An intense warmth surrounds me, a feeling of contentment sweeps over me again, and as that feeling appears I glance up as something catches my eye. The sudden feeling of being watched sends a shiver down the back of my neck, a stark contrast to my overwhelming joy from a few seconds ago. A crisp black suit is all I catch out of the corner of my eye. Was that one of the covert suits that flanked the perfect man that will not leave my mind? _Stop imagining things Ana!_

As we walk through the main concourse area towards the baggage claim I shrug off the feeling that I am being watched. My joy and awe returning as I take in how big my surroundings appear. From my reading and forward planning I know Sea-Tac is the fourth largest air cargo airport in the Northwest. I thought Sydney Airport was big, this takes 'big' to a whole new level. I wonder at the magnificent artworks that adorn the walls and are dotted around the terminal, such beauty that should be admired, not rushed past. One artwork along the concourse really captures my eye, "Traveling Light" by Linda Beaumont. I stand back and take in the orange and yellow hues that adorn the large laminated glass wall, relating so very closely with the words "Traveling Light". Light in possessions, and as time goes on hopefully lighter in the mind. The trees captured in this artwork signify my own growth.

My thoughts are broken as I hear a booming strong voice, and an unmistakeable voice at that. "Jose, so good to see you", I hug this tall broad shoulder, dark hair young man in front of me, certainly not the gangly teenager I spent twelve months living next door to. Jose was still the same goofy guy underneath his mature, suave look, his eyes giving away that mischievous sparkle I had come to love. Being of Mexican descent his well tanned olive skin and jet black hair set on a tall, lean frame that is accentuated by a tight t-shirt barely containing his well toned muscles was a sight many girls around us were swooning at. However, Jose and I formed such a close relationship during his exchange student time in Australia I could never look at him any other way than a brother. He picks me up with ease and spins me around. Happy squeals and laughter bring us back to what we had, picking up after years of letter writing and very limited phone contact. I have missed Jose and am more than happy to have a familiar face to welcome me here. After quick introductions of Jose to Kate and Ethan, hand shakes and small chat we continue to make our way towards the baggage claim area. Still that uneasy feeling like I am being watched continues to surround me, I attempt to put it out of my mind, happy to be here, happy to be one of those people surrounded by laughter and chit chat for once, instead of that lonely girl looking upon such scenes with a sad longing.

Waiting for our luggage to arrive on the baggage claim carousel takes no time at all, the saying 'time flies when you are having fun' rings so true. Animated chat, with words flowing freely, so much hustle and bustle to take in. I cling to Jose's arm, feeling so small and intimidated by my new surroundings that are seem so much larger than life, certainly larger than the many pictures I'd spent hours looking at prior to leaving, the planning and wanting to know everything about my new city so I could have a plan of attack and some knowledge when I arrived. All that prior research out the window now, accommodation sorted, employment sorted, my own tourist guide for a week as Jose has informed me he has taken holiday leave to spend the time with me and show me around. There was so much more to take in that I hadn't thought to research. Thoughts and emotions collided as I stared wide eyed around me, feeling secure with my friends close by but still so overwhelmed at the unknown ahead of me.

With luggage collected we begin to say our farewells to both Kate and Ethan. It is now I remember my anger burst and that fact I have thrown my mobile phone in a bin, back in Honolulu. Panic starts to set in, realising I have no means to be contacted by, how will I organise myself to meet up with Kate so I can move in, and _oh no, _how will Grey Enterprise Holdings contact me early next week to organise the company induction process? My panic is short lived, Jose scribbles down both his home and mobile numbers, handing a copy to both Kate and Ethan. Arrangements are made to be in contact next week, and to start the process of moving into the Pike Market District apartment. Kate hands me a piece of paper with our new address, telling Jose that if we are in the area to call by and see where the building is. She tells us it is a secure building so unfortunately we won't have access to any areas other than the immediate foyer. I feel better hearing this, a secure building is no problem with me. I resolve to sort out Grey Enterprise Holdings with an alternate number as soon as possible.

After hugs and bidding a fond farewell, more fitting to friends that have known each other for years as opposed to a single flight from Sydney to Seattle, we move in different directions. With Jose leading the way he tells we are headed towards the parking garage, I giggle and remind him of the differences in our languages, whilst both speaking English there are so many new terms I will have to navigate. Mental note, parking garage is equivalent to the Australian carpark! I giggle at the thought of how many little peculiar phrases I remember Jose saying all those years ago, Jose seems to be having a similar memory as we both chuckle in unison.

Safely strapped in Jose's car, with my luggage in the boot, we head out into the traffic, at a snail pace to begin with as we navigate the parking garage and exits that lead out onto the streets of Seattle. The chatter is non stop, Jose asking about his Australian Mum and Dad, about Sydney life, all his questions tumble one after the other, all carefully avoiding the questions about my own family. Jose knows my Mother and Step Father are horrible people, they give that impression upon first meeting them. He does not know the extent of their selfish lives, no one really does.

Talk soon turns to my flights. He questions, with sincerity, the instant relationship I have managed to build with Kate and Ethan, quickly adding that he agrees they are nice and genuine people. I know Jose is only looking out for me, he has never been the jealous friend type, but always is concerned for others. Jose lets out a low whistle when I reveal that Kate and Ethan are actually the children of Edwin Kavanagh, every person in Seattle knows who he is, and what he controls, and the extent of his wealth and reach. Then it hits him, I see the question forming before it escapes his mouth, "I understand you met on the plane, but Ana, you didn't travel first class la-De-DA style did you?". I giggle, the thought of first class is very appealing, and I do have to wonder what actually happens in first class, you are still all flying in the same plane after all, it isn't as though you get somewhere in a faster plane, it can't be that different can it? The question remains unanswered in my head, I put it aside as I know I will never be the kind of girl to experience such extravagance. I explain to Jose that Kate was actually most put out by the surrounds of economy, Ethan did not seemed fazed though, more of a go with the flow type of guy. The giggle turns to chuckle as I recount Kate's wild arm movements and looks at Ethan that shot daggers. It turns out they loved Australia so much they, or more importantly Ethan, made changes to their departure date to squeeze in some extra sight seeing. With a job offer in New York Ethan needed to be back by a certain date, with changing flights their only option left was the economy seats or the next flight in 5 days time, which of course didn't suit either of their timetables. So, economy it was. Although Kate did mention that without Ethan 'ruining the booking' in her words, we would not have met. She had said it with such emotion that I almost cried, such a lovely thing for someone to say, no one ever says things like that to me.

Once Jose was satisfied with his million questions being answered, and lamenting that we did have a whole lot more time to catch up, we settled into an easy silence. I became lost in my thoughts, staring at the new sights that greeted me, taking it all in, I wanted to really savour the moment, the here and now. Pulling up a white picket fence, with a small, beautifully manicured, garden full of incredible colour Jose announces, "Welcome to my family home". A quick toot of his car horn and the lovely red front door opens, spilling out are Mr and Mrs Rodriguez, faces I have only known from photos to date, in addition Jose's younger sister Yolanda, and brother Juan join the family welcoming party, and I am certainly made to feel welcome, like a long lost daughter.

******I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please as always let me know your thoughts. **

******Chapter 6 to follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Thank You for your continuing support and kind words. A special Thanks for the personal Pm's to keep me on my toes and making me keep the story factually honest and flowing! The ability to pick up on such detail is really appreciated and welcome. I have replied to the reviews that have that option available. To the other reviewers and Guests, your time in leaving a response is wonderful, Thank You. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Christian's POV**

Sitting alone in my office after a boxing session with my personal trainer Claude Bastille I am still restless, a caged tiger has nothing on my current state of mind. I have expended very little of the pent up energy I seem to be storing, even after one of the toughest ever training sessions, ever. Claude had sensed my lack of concentration, he was in fine form with the taunts and even knocking me onto my arse not once but four times, an all time record much to his delight, and one I am sure will be replayed many a time.

The documents, that really do require my immediate attention, and are spread before me do not hold my interest for more than a short time, this is not my normal way of operating. I do efficient, I make things happen, I run a multi billion dollar corporation, I am my own man, I certainly don't do... daydreaming... or whatever this lack of focus is. My time has value, my time is limited, so why the fuck am I sitting here staring into thin air? Every single person in my path had worn some of my irate, unable to please, demanding manner over the last few days. I had snapped my way through business meetings, cutting to the bone many an incompetent fool, cut short many a call with a flurry of expletives. I had pretty much alienated every person to the point if they did not need to be near me, they simply weren't. Yet, I was sitting here, unable to hold concentration, playing with the thought of a beautiful woman who to date was eluding my security teams best efforts. I felt lost. For the first time ever lost in thoughts that were not haunting me, but daring me to think beyond the dark that encases my ugly heart.

Who was she? We had her name, courtesy of an unattended passenger schedule Sawyer spotted on the plane from Honolulu to Seattle. Always thinking with his dick, Sawyer had been chatting up the flight attendants to no end. He was able to cross check the seat number she was sitting in against the schedule, that was an easy find - _Anastasia Steele_. This was the name that distracted, and entertained my mind.

The thoughts of her delicious smell weave themselves around my senses, I inhale deeply, and close my eyes, trying to recreate that scent. I can still feel her skin under my fingers, how soft and delicate she felt, yet she had a strength that belied her petite stature as there was tone to her arms where I held her. A strength I wanted to hold again, and in my mind take so much further and test.

The thoughts start to elicit a twitch in my cock, a smile erupts across my face whilst picturing Anastasia leaning across my lap, having her long brown hair braided and wrapped around my wrist so I can control her head, to hold it at the correct angle so I have a clear view of her perfect jawline. Watching the pink tinge spread at my whim across her perfect flawless skin and... _OK Grey, you have lost your mind, completely. _

This is a girl who has an air of grace, not a tainted bone in her body, whilst she fits the bill physically for my submissive preferences, those eyes spoke of an innocence, of a pureness that I want to lose myself in, not subject to my sordid BDSM lifestyle. The only lifestyle I have ever known, contracts in place to protect me, no form of love, just convenience and fucking. Simple, no emotion. Contract ends, or is terminated, no hard feelings, simple. So why the fuck am I allowing myself the liberty to think I can do anything else. It is all I have ever done, I am not a wine and dine them type of guy, I wouldn't know where to start. We meet, prearranged with a designated meeting time to fit into my schedule, they sign a non-disclosure agreement, we discuss hard and soft limits, I provide for them and look after their every need as a Dom should, we fuck, I mete out punishment or pleasure based on the rules and my stipulations contained within the contract. Simple.

Welch and Taylor had both come up with a dead end, _come to think of it, why hasn't Welch called with an update, where is Taylor?_ Incompetence, I pay these men well, they work for me, and be damned if Christian Grey does waiting, for answers, for anything, I pay people to have the answers, when I want them. Which in this case was days ago. Security checks had come up with nothing, she does not have a drivers license, no social security number, no utility bills in her name we can find. With every access point it is as though Anastasia does not exist in America. Who is she, what does she do, _why the fuck am I having feelings for a fucking stranger, I stopped her falling, I am no knight in shining Armour, feelings are not for me, I fuck hard, I have needs..._ My thoughts trail off as my office desk phone rings, "Grey", I spit into the phone. It is my personal assistant Andrea, "I have Taylor to see, I know you did not...". I stop her there, Taylor is not a silly man, he has been the image of a shadow, avoiding any unnecessary contact just like the rest of the staff. If Taylor wants to see me personally, _actually why the fuck does he need an announcement, why the fuck didn't he just ring me himself. _"Send him in", my tone direct and harsher than required.

I lean back on my high backed black swivel office chair, leaning my elbows on the arm rest and where my fingers entwine with each other I rest my chin. Trying to give off an impression of relaxed, and failing miserably, I rest my right ankle on my left knee. I speculatively eye Taylor as he walks into my office, the one customary nod and he stands to attention, a legacy of his Marine training and service. Instead of his usual no nonsense let's get to the point chat, he seems to be weighing up his options carefully, and fully assessing my current mood before proceeding.

Taylor clears his throat, and then in a low gruff voice he says the magic words, "I've found Miss Steele". Taylor does not miss very much, my eyes give my true reaction away immediately. My pupils dilating, with fear or anticipation I am unsure. This is good news, so what is Taylor holding back. The next revelation has me reeling, Taylor without speaking places a folder in front of me, he carefully watches my reaction. I know what type of folder this is without needing a close look, there are around 35,000 of these files located in my Human Resources Department, three floors below me to be exact. "Are you telling me Anastasia is a stationery sales person and we need more folders?", I can not fathom how this folder is tied in with the news I have been eagerly awaiting for days.

I follow Taylor's eyes as he looks down towards the folder, a slight smirk shows on his upturned lips, _what the fuck, the bastard is enjoying this, he is playing out my reaction, bastard, this had better be good_. It is then I actually notice this folder is labeled, I roll my chair towards the desk and tentatively lean in to take a closer look. _Holy fuck, no way, how could my security team not find her, I've had her information all along. Fuck, all that wasted time pacing and willing the phone to ring. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. _I open the folder and to my delight it is filled with Anastasia puzzle pieces, with hopefully enough puzzle pieces to put her story together. I need to devour this folder, I need to read the entire contents. Without even taking in any of the folder's contents I return my attention to Taylor, "Fuck Taylor, how, she is obviously an employee to have this folder, how the fuck was she not found if she is on my own computer system", my voice has reached a vile tone, I need to regain control. Taking a deep breathe I level my voice, "Taylor you said you had found Miss Steele, so where have you found her?" Taylor shrinks, I do not often see Taylor react, react to any situation with any form of emotion.

He begins tentatively, "Sir, she is one of the foreign Green Card applicants that were taken in the last round". An initiative that we started to further garner support from other countries I wished to pursue potential investment interest in, the feel good act that screamed of positive media coverage and a wonderful corporate citizen when I first start attracting attention, taking under our wing and tutelage foreigners that have recently graduated with exceptional potential and guiding their beginning careers within the walls of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

I smile begins to form across my face, I have access to her. I have her in a controlled situation, and a situation in which I am the Master. Grey Enterprise Holdings is my company, my domain. My thoughts overtake themselves, tripping out at an alarming speed, what department is Anastasia assigned to, who will she be working with, I hope she will be working with all females as I don't want to risk her attention being diverted from me, I do not share, when does she start, have we got enough security cameras in her department allowing me to have full access to watch her, _more like stalk her Grey, she is not yours, she is too pure for you, she won't even want you once she knows you and since when does the rule of no fucking the staff not apply. _

Taylor continues, still gauging my reaction with each word he utters. "Sir, we are yet to obtain a positive tail on her, assuming you want her discretely watched if I read this situation correctly". I nod, _he called this, this a 'situation', well, honestly, I can not argue with his smug assessment._ "The mobile contact we have listed is not ringing or diverting to a voice mail option. Miss Steele is due to make contact by end of week to organise a company induction time, she is due to officially start work in just a few weeks, in the Marketing Department under the supervision of Amanda Harris. At this stage until she makes contact we are no further ahead on her actual whereabouts".

End of the week and then a fucking few weeks before she actually starts, Christian Grey does not like waiting. The last few days have been hell, how the fuck can I wait a _few _weeks? She is so close, yet still so far. Where is she hiding, who is she hiding with? She is newly graduated, looking at her file she does not have excess funds to be burning on accommodation or extravagant sight seeing. All I do know is after exiting customs, both of the Kavanagh kids had waited for her and they proceeded to the baggage claim. A tall man who quite obviously knew Anastasia had greeted them along the way, touching what is potentially, and hopefully, _whoa Grey, you do not hope, hopes are for good people,_ mine. The genuine smile that Anastasia glowed with, the delicate melodic sound of her giggle and open laughter as this man spun her around, her hair fanning out. From where I stood, able to look and not be seen, I had held onto every semblance of control, my fists start clenching again in memory, the almost zealot need to remove this man from the picture. His ability to hug her, the kiss he had planted on her flawless cheek, the way she had clung to his arm as they wandered off along the concourse. Those are privileges that should be mine, and mine alone.

"So Taylor, what is the connection Anastasia has with the Kavanagh family?". Taylor shrugs, "Sir, I can not answer that question, from all our conclusions their apparent friendship could well have been a chance meeting on the plane, as they did spend the first leg of Sydney to Honolulu seated together.". My mind is active, tossing around scenarios, then it hits me, "Anastasia was traveling economy right?", my question plays across Taylor's face, he nods. "What the fuck were the Kavanaghs traveling in economy for?". Taylor actually chuckles, "No idea Sir, but it does appear odd, the blonde certainly didn't look the type to be appreciative of anything but the finer things in life". Must have been the day for traveling below normal class expectations, my disdain at traveling via a commercial airline had been made known to all. My staff pilot had chicken pox, his whole family of young children were also sick, not his fault I realise, but combined with not being able to find another pilot of sufficient experience and reputation, plus the fact three days before my Australia business trip my company Jet burst a hydraulic seal on a pressure test. Thankful it was found during routine maintenance and not mid air, but it had thrown my complete plans and schedule into a spin. Last minute plans were made for first class travel to Sydney via Qantas, and now I was in a round about way thankful for those hitches, hitches that ultimately led me to Anastasia.

Now to either find her, or wait for her to contact us. Strict instructions are issued, the moment Anastasia Steele contacts Grey Enterprise Holdings I am to be informed. No questions, no delays. Heads will roll if I am not kept up to date in regards to possibly the biggest deal I have ever negotiated.

My desk phone rings, my mood now partially lifted I do not spit at Andrea this time, still abrupt but not overtly rude, "Grey". Andrea still on tenterhooks begins, "Mrs Lincoln is on her way up, despite many warnings that you are busy she was beyond insistent in seeing you". I can hear Andrea take a deep breathe, obviously waiting for a mouthful of ire. I simply do not have it in me anymore, "Give me ten minutes to make a phone call and tidy my desk of these papers Andrea, I'll buzz once when _I_ am ready". If Elena thinks she can barge in and control the situation I need to regain the upper hand. She can wait, until I am ready.

******Please do not hesitate to leave your thoughts and reviews.  
Chapter 7 to follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Thank You for your continued support and encouraging words. Absolutely overwhelmed by the kind comments left and the awesome 'keeping me honest' pm's, love it! Where the option allows I shall reply to reviews, although to all others I really do appreciate your time in reviewing also. **

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Seven:**

A week of non stop sight seeing, never a dull moment, my mind continually occupied with wonder and excitement at what treasures my new city held. Visiting places of interest such as the Frye Art Museum, and a day trip to Mt Vernon out along the I-5. An entire family day with the Rodriguez's that Mr Rodriguez insisted on paying for at Woodland Park Zoo and then a second Rodriguez family day at the Seattle Aquarium. We spent a day just wandering around Seattle, allowing me to gain my bearings and stumbled across the Seattle Underground tours, boy were we tired that night after so much walking. A day spent wandering again, checking out the Pike Place Markets after finding the address Kate had given us, my new apartment. Then late that afternoon Jose decided after a dinner of hot chips sitting on the Pier that a ride on the Seattle Great Wheel which extends nearly 40 feet beyond the end of the pier, over Elliott Bay, would be a perfect end to the day. Which it most certainly was, watching the lights of Seattle coming alive was amazing. I think our most relaxing day though was the picnic lunch Mrs Rodriguez had packed yesterday and after a drive around we found ourselves lazing on a blanket at the Olympic Sculpture Park, laying back and watching the clouds float by, making out various pictures in the clouds and laughing like lunatics, like good friends do.

In between the whirlwind sightseeing Jose and I spent time doing one of our favourite shared past-times, long, long, long coffee breaks, full of reminiscent chat down at Jose's favourite diner called Gloria's. It was run by the loudest but most efficient woman I've ever come across, the epitome of every 'diner' I'd seen on television shows, just as my mind had imagined it, slide in booths, big rounded counter, wide enough that stools were lined up and many a diner sat there, chatting away to the counter staff, some obvious regulars calling out to Jose periodically, full of friendly banter. The place was bright, had that old worn feeling but the most homiest of feels. With the constant chatter surrounding me in that American drawl, the different phrases I was catching snippets of, if I closed my eyes long enough it almost felt like I was on some movie set, the feeling was surreal. I open my eyes to Jose looking bemused, obviously realising where my thoughts were going, and more than happy to play out an old long standing joke, only it was his turn to pinch me and almost whisper, "You really are here Ana". That was enough to send both of us off laughing and back to reminiscing about our Australian adventures, time spent each weekend combing Sydney, Jose getting to see the place from a local perspective. Hours of escape and many a laugh.

It was now though, after such a hectic week, I was finally alone and it was Friday, last day of the week and my cut off day for calling Grey Enterprise Holdings to organise my company induction prior to starting. Mr Rodriguez was at work, he runs a small gardening and lawn business, with a worker calling in sick Jose has gone to help out for a few hours, promising to be back once the bulk of the work is done. Mrs Rodriguez has gone off to do some grocery shopping and run errands. The younger two Juan and Yolanda are at school. But my tourist days were now ending, Jose returning to work and the reality I must also organise myself.

The house is eerily quiet as I attempt to muster the courage to make that phone call. _Get with it Ana, seriously, he is the CEO, he will not answer the phone. He wouldn't have even remembered you after striding out of the Honolulu Qantas Lounge. _So, why was itI was sitting here nervous as hell, palms sweaty and sticky, my breathe catching as I remember those hands on me, those liquid grey eyes. No man, ever, has made me think twice. A legacy of hiding my whole life and avoiding contact, after fending off one too many drunken step fathers whilst my often comatose mother couldn't care for anything, let alone herself, I learnt to hide. I learnt out of sight to drunken parents was almost as good as out of mind. _Breathe Ana, Breathe. _I even out my breathing, reasoning I am continents away, they can't hurt me now. Then the thoughts of those eyes boring into mine return, my breathing spikes again, and hitches at each thought that overtakes, those large hands splayed out at my side, that smell, an aftershave smell almost but way too intimate for that, it was like he had a smell of his own. Whatever hold this man has taken over me I need to snap out of it, for who he is, he may as well remain a stranger. Way out of my league, in so many ways.

With the reality of comparison, wealth versus make do, a self made billionaire college drop out versus a recent graduate just starting out with so many self doubts and really no idea, a jaw dropping male specimen versus me. Enough said. I pick up the phone and call the number I have, speaking to a highly efficient, almost pompous sounding receptionist called Adriana who promptly places me on hold in a fluster to find the right person I need to speak with. Efficient to flustered in a breathe, and I thought my emotions were on a roller coaster, a giggle escapes before I regain my composure and await the 'right person' to speak with. A few moments later a second crisp and efficient voice, one that sounded older and one that sounded like nothing would fluster it, thanks me for my patience and holding the line, I am now speaking with someone called Andrea. She explains that my supervisor Amanda is currently in a meeting, it takes all I can not to giggle out loud as I wonder if it is a prerequisite all females must have a first name starting with A. I am sure though that after my research on Grey Enterprise Holdings that with 35,000 employees their first name wouldn't come into factor. I am asked of my plans for today, this throws me, I really have no plans, but with Jose at work I have no transport from the outer suburbs into the Downtown area, and am yet to navigate the public transport. I pause for a second, what do I say, the seconds tick by before I decide honesty is the best bet. Plus I am a hopeless liar, it just isn't me. After explaining myself I do not know why, but I feel the urge to tack on that when I commence work in a few weeks that transport will not be an issue as I have secured an apartment closer to town in the Pike Market District. _Whoa, did I hear right or is there a second person listening to this conversation, that was an awfully large intake of breathe in the background when mentioned I am moving to the Pike Market District, am I on speaker phone, that would explain the slight echo in the line, and come to think of it I can hear what sounds like shuffling in the background. Hmm. Get a grip Steele._

In that clear, crisp phone voice Andrea asks, "Can you be ready in an hour?". I am slightly taken back, I was simply ringing to make an induction time for next week sometime, I needed time to antagonise and map out the whole arriving at GEH main building for the first time. Here I was being thrown in the deep end. What do I wear? I was planning on spending an hour people watching outside GEH in the next day or so, to gauge what to wear, to fit in, to blend in. Plus didn't I just say I had no transport to get there, let alone get there in an hour. "Um", the hesitation in my voice must have been apparent. With crystal clear authority Andrea takes control, she is obviously used to organising people. "We will have a driver pick you up in a company car, please expect a gentleman named, ah,", Andrea hesitates for one moment and there is my confirmation there is someone else there as I hear a low voice, no more than a muffle, so I am unable to make out exactly what is said, then Andrea continues back to utter efficiency, "Sawyer. Sawyer will bring you back here to Grey Enterprise Holdings where we can get your induction paperwork done, a tour of the building. We are expecting a second Foreign Intake Placement through today, so you can get this done together, plus we have a press opportunity in regards to this program later today, if you would be so kind to provide a few words to a journalist about your feelings and expectations of your placement with GEH, and maybe a photo, that would be wonderful". _Did she just say photo, ground please just swallow me up right about... NOW._ In the meekest voice, partly due to shock and partly knowing I have been railroaded, I mutter, "I'll be ready, thank you Andrea". Lucky my manners are that ingrained, they come automatically so I hopefully don't appear totally rude or clueless. Returning the phone to it's cradle panic sets in. _Breathe Ana, Breathe._ It then hits me, Andrea did not ask me for the address of where Sawyer needs to pick me up from, and I am sure I didn't tell her. I decide to get ready, and on the hour I shall ring back and explain the address misunderstanding, that will buy me some extra time.

I am showered, dressed and hopefully presentable early. I stare at the full length mirror in Yolanda's room we have been sharing. For a throw together panic dress I do not look too bad, maybe that is the trick, not to think whilst getting dressed, mental note taken. My hair tied back loosely, allowed to drape freely down my back. Minimal makeup, too much make up reminds me of my Mother, to even walk to the mailbox she requires a ton of makeup, 'you just never know who you will meet out and about Ana', I can hear that trill voice spouting her wisdom, and my tart unspoken words that forever remained silent, rattling around my head, 'yeah never know who you will pick up next, drop the last as quick as you find your next poor prospect'. _Anger will do you no good Ana, get a grip._ Smart dark grey skirt, falling just below the knee, light grey blouse, fitted, collar correctly turned, matching jacket to skirt, _appropriate colour choice there Ana, grey. _Black shoes, slight heel, nothing outlandish and trip worthy. _Or then again, last trip did land you into the arms of a hot, hot man._ No sensible black shoes to remain.

As I walk through to the lounge area, bending to collect my tote bag, large enough to carry my necessary paperwork and visa information, the last requested information from a lovely girl called Claire in the GEH Human Resource Department I had been dealing with, I hear a sharp rap at the front door. Glancing at the clock as I walk to the front door I realise it has been an hour since I hung up the phone. Exactly to the dot, one hour.

I open the door, warily looking out to be met by the gaze of a large, well muscled man in a crisp black suit. He gives a nod and introduces himself, "Sawyer Miss Steele, are you ready to go?". All I can do is nod in return, quickly turning to check the note I'd left the Rodriguez's was on the kitchen table visible from the front door, and double checking I was indeed ready. "Ready as I'll ever be Mr Sawyer". He chuckles which seems to lessen the severity on his face, the hard lines give way to a grin, "Lose the Mr part, just Sawyer". With that I close the front door and walk down the path, Sawyer already waiting at the large black Audi SUV, door held open for me. I slid in, ready as I'll ever be I quietly repeat to myself. Sawyer walks around the car and jumps in the drivers seat, "Any particular music you would like to listen to on your way back to GEH, just not sure what you Aussie's listen to?", Sawyer spins in his seat to ask, with a huge grin. "No, not really, your call Sawyer, I need some American culture", I return fire, with an equally big grin. I immediately warm to Sawyer, he genuinely seems like a good guy and I surprisingly feel very safe in his company. With that we are off, with Sawyer navigating the morning traffic with ease.

The line of view I have from the back seat has me staring at Sawyer's profile. It hits me after about five minutes. He is familiar, too familiar. The Aussie comment. _Oh crap Ana, Breathe._ It hits me, Sawyer is one of the covert black suits that was traveling with none other than Mr Christian Grey on my flight from Sydney to Seattle. I also recognise him from the plane as he wandered past our seats a few times. _Oh boy, Breathe._ I look away and concentrate on my hands that have taken on their own life with the jitters.

**Please let me know your thoughts, next chapter the fireworks start :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Thank You for the continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Eight:**

******Christian's POV**

She is on the way – _finally, fucking finally_.

I have never wanted something so much in my life – _ever._

My mood all week had not improved. It seemed like it was National Piss Christian Grey Off Week. Just about everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. A deal that I had been working on for nearly four months collapsed due to insurmountable bureaucratic red tape, a deal I'd personally invested a lot of fucking time in and I do not like to waste my time. Some arsehole ran up the back of my Audi R8, I replaced it but just the inconvenience was enough. Taylor's daughter had her tonsils removed, emergency surgery, so he was away for two days, things just don't run as smoothly without Taylor around, there is a fucking good reason he has been the longest serving member of my close personal staff, my right hand man for five years now. My housekeeper Mrs Jones was sick with a cold, I am not a total bastard so ordered her back to bed two mornings in a row, she genuinely was sick. Then there was the fundraiser dinner for my Father's law firm, a night of boring, long winded speeches, and my sister's rather unattractive friend fawning all over me, keeping my distance so Lila didn't touch me was a challenge.

Add Elena Lincoln barging in, not once but twice. Once at the office, and once at home. So what I haven't been answering her repeated calls, the woman does not own me, _anymore_. I am not interested in the latest potential Sub she has lined up for me to interview, and she most certainly does not know what I need right now despite her repeated attempts to assure me she does. For the first time in a long time I am simply not interested in interviewing a Submissive, end of story. It has been just over three months since my contract ended, mutually, I was bored to be honest and Gabriella wanted to move on. No hard feelings. Easy to end, that is the good thing about contracts, they protect all involved. No feelings, it is all in black and white, no grey areas.

The main mood factor however could be traced back to one catalyst, that was my security team could not locate Anastasia. Knowing I had to wait until she called, I simply do not tolerate waiting. However, that wait is almost over.

The call came early Friday morning, this morning. I had just come out of a meeting in the boardroom with some stiff suits who thought they owned the World, or the World owed them, no match for my knowledge, or mood this morning. Their inability to do some basic research cost them dearly. As I was walking out of the elevator, heading back towards my office, my safe-haven, I heard Andrea's phone ring. Before I could mouth the words 'I am not here', she had her hand up, prompting me to stop. All I heard was 'put her through Adriana, I'll take the call', my heart leapt into my mouth, could it be, why would Andrea stop me at her desk instead of transferring the call into my office. Then, music to my ears as the speaker phone crackled into life and Andrea speaks, "Thank You for holding the line and your patience Anastasia". Then I hear her voice, her voice is so soft, her words so well formed, the melodic tone, _my cock twitches at the thought of Anastasia, as it has done all week._

I listen intently, all the while attempting to mouth instructions to Andrea without being heard on the other end of the line. Resorting to scribbling on a notepad, 'I WANT HER HERE TODAY'. Andrea doesn't disappoint. Knowing the Foreign Placement program very well, and holding a deep seated personal interest in each new person we recruit under this program, as this is where Andrea started at GEH, she knew of the media deal happening this afternoon, plus she knew another new starter was attending inductions today. Navigating Anastasia's no transport issue with ease, company car and driver, no problem. Plus with the media opportunity I will now have a legitimate reason to be in the same room as Anastasia without appearing out of place or raising too many eyebrows. Win win for all, _you only hope Grey._

As I enter my office, and close the door, I let out a sigh, the tension dissipating from the last week. Daring my heart to beat to a tune of hope, of feeling, of wonder. I can only hope that my memory and the pedestal I'd unintentionally placed Anastasia on doesn't end up disappointing me. Then I turn my thoughts to how I can approach her, I've never approached a girl before. Here I am, 28 years old, and I have never dated, my thoughts start swirling before my eyes. In my colourful private life, the one thing I haven't done before is returning me to my 15year old self. Am I about to reclaim some of my missed youth, these nerves are not of a 28 year old Master of his own destiny, but of a scraggly teenager having his first crush? How very self righteous I think. That doesn't lessen the fact, I have no idea how I am supposed to handle myself, yet another foreign feeling. I don't do nice. I don't do dinner dates. I don't do mush. My normal mode of operation is so far removed from a normal date, I simply have no idea. Somehow I do not think Anastasia is a girl for contracts and my twisted BDSM lifestyle, but that is all I know. Does that lessen how much I want her or change my view of her, not according to the last week. I want her, that much is clear.

There lies the heart of my internal battle. Exactly what do I want from Anastasia. This virtual stranger has imprinted herself on my mind, she is all I have thought about all day, all I have gone to bed each night thinking about. Surprisingly with my mood and usually not being able to sleep, dreams of Anastasia have had me sleeping soundly, no nightmares, a complete change from the usual haunted broken sleep I survive on. How can one stranger have so much of an effect on me? How can I broach the subject, 'oh Anastasia, by the way, I have fallen for you, sorry but I am a strict Dominant, you have loads of Submissive qualities I want to explore, test, strengthen, want to submit, want to fuck? _You are an arse Grey. No doubt about it._

******Anastasia's POV**

We arrive at GEH, an impossibly tall, glass faced monstrosity of a building. I am taking slow deep breaths, my hands contained in my lap to help conceal my nerves. _Showtime Steele, breathe and one foot in front of the other._ Sawyer is at my door, opening it and standing back to allow room for me to exit. He throws the keys to another equally muscular crisp black suit, "I'll walk Miss Steele in, needs fuel and then park her up Ryan", his tone gruff, turning towards me his face softens and his tone remarkably quieter, "This way Miss Steele, watch the step". The grin across his face is an obvious reference to my earlier airport 'trip', a return grin and small shake of my head is all I can muster, my fondness of Sawyer growing. He leads the way up the steps, and inside to the front reception where I am requested to sign in as a visitor. We are soon on our way again, as soon as we enter the elevator the easy banter from Sawyer stops and he resumes covert black suit stance.

Sawyer takes me to the Human Resources Department where I finally get to put a face to Claire's voice and personally hand her the last of my paperwork requirements. She takes me through a myriad of other paperwork, non disclosure agreements, GEH documents, finally she looks up from her frantic paper shuffling and declares we are done, "Welcome to the madhouse, officially your signed up", Claire let's out a giggle. I join in, I can feel Claire and I will be good friends.

Claire escorts me back out of the Human Resources Department and takes me directly up to the Marketing Department. I am next handed to Amanda Harris, my new direct supervisor. I am immediately taken with her, she is warm, open, and has a gentleness about her, a gentleness that complements her fierce competitive mind that looks like it is constantly creating and molding ideas. After a whirlwind tour of my new department, meeting faces whose name I will not remember, and shown the most important features of my department, mainly where the bathroom is and where the coffee machine is, I am told that Elainy, another marketing assistant will walk me down to my next destination, I don't take to Elainy though, she is cold and appears put out by my intrusion. The other Foreign Placement who will be in the law department is just finishing her induction, I am told we are going to meet up for lunch and the media interview for the Foreign Placement program.

Elainy takes me to a boardroom a few floors down, without barely a word she turns on her heel and disappears. I step tentatively into the boardroom after knocking once. I am greeted by a barrel of energy and sheer beauty, six foot model material, the other Foreign Placement, Yuliya, a blonde Russian tower house. Another lady steps forward and introduces herself as Andrea, "Thank You Anastasia for making it today, it is a pleasure to meet you". She has a curiosity in her eye as she eyes me off. Her tone friendly though. We are invited to help ourselves to the buffet laid out to one side, cold meats, salads and various breads, I am famished and grateful as in my rush to get ready this morning I had not thought to pack a lunch. Over lunch we freely chat, about where we are from, the talk is open and light. I enjoy hearing Yuliya's story, but decide by half way that she is very self absorbed. Lunch winds up and Andrea gets back to business, she invites in a journalist who gets to work by asking a few questions, where we are from, our past history, degrees, university attended, how we heard about the Foreign Placement plan here at GEH, our thoughts about moving so far from home. A few questions turn into a lot and an hour slips by easily, especially once Yuliya starts talking! Back to directing again Andrea wraps up the journalist and signals there is a photographer who would like a few snaps to accompany the story being written. I see Andrea on the phone, all I hear is, "time for photo's Sir".

I pretty much get to see who 'Sir' is straight away. The door opens and in walks Christian Grey. Yuliya goes silent, mid sentence, her jaw is quite literally on the floor. I do not know where to look, down seems as good an option as any. I feel him drawing nearer, Andrea takes the lead, she introduces Yuliya first, the poor girl looks like she is about to pass out. Mr Grey hasn't batted an eyelid at her, he is polite but no more, no less. Then Andrea introduces me, Anastasia Steele, _he doesn't remember you Steele, get a grip,_ I hold out my hand to shake, which he takes, not so much shaking it, more holding it delicately. He leans in slightly, gives me an all white teeth, dazzling smile, our eyes meet and lock, "a pleasure to see you again Miss Steele". Did he say _see you again, _oh my, he remembers me. I get a whiff of that intoxicating smell, that intimate Christian Grey smell. My knees go weak, and my heart has started to a beat of it's own.

I barely hear the photographer directing us to where he wants to take photo's. A few camera snaps later and we are done. Yuliya is all but throwing herself at Mr Grey, the scene is comical as he apparently can not see her. It is not until I see him wander over to where I am standing with Andrea do I see Yuliya take a breathe and compose herself. "Andrea, thank you for your assistance today, would you see that Miss Levin is taken care of for the afternoon". His tone is direct and very authoritative. His attention then turns to me, "Anastasia", the way my name drips from his lips is so provocative, "would you like to come and grab a coffee, we can discuss your trip from Australia, through Honolulu I believe it was". _Oh my, he remembers._ I pause, obviously a moment too long for Mr Grey, "I won't take no for an answer Anastasia". I nod, that is all I can do. Yuliya looks angry, she is now glaring at me, I don't know where to look. Andrea is nearby, so I thank Andrea for her time and that is enough of a break to compose myself. Carefully, very carefully, turning on my heel I face Christian and with the biggest smile I can muster I meet his gaze. "After you Miss Steele". He takes my arm and leads me out into the hallway.

I am going for coffee with Christian Grey, _oh my.  
_

Christian still has hold of my arm, halfway down the hallway he veers off, leading me into a room and closing the door, locking it behind him. He turns, all semblance of the controlling CEO gone. He walks towards me, his liquid grey eyes meeting mine, asking, questioning, searching my eyes for answers, just as I search his eyes. He stops in front of me, bringing his hand up towards my face and ever so gently brushing a strand of escaped hair back over my shoulder. The back of his knuckles grazing my cheek, & then as his hand falls back with the strand of hair his hand comes to rest on my shoulder, with that every single one of my senses steps up another notch.


	9. Chapter 9

******Humbled by your kind reviews, many thanks for the continuing interest in my story.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Nine:**

******Christian's POV**

I am furiously pacing up and down the short hall, just outside the boardroom where Andrea has lunched with the two new Foreign Placements, the strength it took not to just wander in and make myself a sandwich, have an urgent message for Andrea, to rearrange the chairs, anything, just to lay eyes on Anastasia was a strength I never knew I had. I have to see her, the grainy monitors via the security control room where I holed myself up with Taylor, supposedly to view the newly installed security cameras, and look for any further security holes as with a renewed vigor recently to expand GEH globally comes a lot more security risks. My real reason, and by Taylor's smirk and slightly raised eyebrow after needing to repeat himself constantly due to my lack of attention, well, she was currently sitting in this boardroom, behind a closed door. So close, yet still so far. I need to see if my mind has created an illusion, yes the cameras showed a pretty, petite girl, someone who was obviously attractive, and moved with grace. My mind however had created a picture of perfection, a flawless, pure, and timeless beauty that I alone want, and going by the last week, need. I need to answer the questions burning through me, how can a stranger have had such an impact, is she real or have I really lost the plot this time, is this the girl that I could want... want... is the word _more_ even possible. My mind has been overtaken, I haven't had a nightmare whilst dreaming of hope, is that it, for the first time ever I have wanted a future, not wallowing in or trying to remedy the past. My wealth is a legacy of hard work, hard work to channel my mind, to distract me, and have enough money to never be in need again. My life has been controlled, in every aspect, from business to bedroom, to remove the need, the associated feelings of needing. With extreme wealth I also have never wanted for anything. Until now, and this is something I can not just buy, or control.

Impatience gets the better of me, I text Andrea, 'Photo time NOW'. Within a few minutes my phone rings, it only rings once, "Grey". Once again Andrea has worked her magic, "time for photo's Sir". It takes me six long strides to be at the door, stopping only long enough to take a deep breath. My hand reaches for the handle, _showtime Grey, don't make an arse of yourself._

I step into the room, my eyes instantly scanning. Journalist. Photographer. Andrea. Some tall blonde who really needs to close her mouth, _all looks baby, ugly as sin on the inside, and honestly, you are not my type._ Then I spot her, my mind has not been playing tricks, her head slightly bowed, eyes downcast, an innocence radiating from her, calling to my own heart. I am floored as she looks up, tentatively, those eyes, that mouth, I am gone. Andrea snaps to action, introducing the tall blonde, Yuliya Levin from Russia. Then I have the chance to reach out and touch Anastasia, Anastasia Steele from Sydney, Australia.

As she extends her small hand it feels like she is in fact extending a lifeline. As I take her hand I hold it, she feels too precious to shake, her skin so deliciously soft, her long slender fingers resting in my palm. The immediate connection, spark, absolute feeling of want from this one touch is beyond overwhelming. I am captivated, and if I am sensing right, all the cues are there that she is taken with me too. Her eyes bore into me, her breathing changes ever so slightly, she was also taken aback at the spark of our contact, her eyes whilst hiding so much can not hide the fact of attraction surrounding us.

The photographer is a true professional, he makes quick work, knowing his equipment and his ability means he is satisfied after taking minimal shots. I must find his details, he is to be used again. It then hits me, this is about to wrap up. She is about to slip through my fingers again, except this time I have her details and can organise security, _discreet stalking maybe, _something that is imperative if she is staying with the tall dark man I seen at the airport taking liberties, kissing her, making her smile so freely, _stop with the jealous thoughts, anger will only make you a dead set arse Grey, a much bigger fucking arse than usual._

Only way I know how, the sharp closed CEO front appears. I need to regain control. I need to remove this tall blonde who is annoying the fucking shit out of me. "Andrea, , thank you for your assistance today, would you see that Miss Levin is taken care of for the afternoon". _Just get her the fuck away from me before I destroy all known relations with Russia. _My attention then turns to Anastasia, who is standing there looking unsure of herself. "Anastasia", I love the way her name sounds, "would you like to come and grab a coffee, we can discuss your trip from Australia, through Honolulu I believe it was". An attempt at light banter, letting her know, I know who she is. She pauses though, deer caught in headlights, no girl ever thinks twice, no, my security hadn't uncovered any boyfriends, please don't tell me the tall dark guy is her boyfriend. No. I have to put an end to this, again the only way I know how, take control, my voice measured and with a hint of command, "I won't take no for an answer Anastasia". She nods, my hopes return, _a nod is a yes. _She turns and thanks Andrea, I am impressed, manners are a good quality, a quality that I admire and appreciate. She turns, beaming a smile at me, one I eagerly meet, "After you Miss Steele". I take her arm, there is that immediate spark again, and lead her out into the hallway. My composure only holds until we reach half way down the hall, an open door, empty room, I need to look at her, I must know before I make anymore of a fool of myself. I close the door behind me, locking it and make my way towards Anastasia, with each step closer my breath hitches, with each step closer I realise my mind's picture of perfection does not do the real thing justice.

A strand of hair has snaked it's way out of place. I tentatively reach out, searching her eyes for permission. One thing is I never do anything without prior consent, an ingrained Dom behaviour, plus it is one gentlemanly thing I have maintained if nothing else. It is though usually written consent but in this instance this is not a girl I am thinking of as a contract. I take the chance, brushing the strand back, my knuckles graze the side of her face, my senses awaken to the point of explosion, my cock twitches, my heart feels like it is going to jump from my chest. As I push the strand of hair right back I do not want to break this contact, her eyes have not left mine, I allow my hand to fall gently with the hair and land on her shoulder, her firm round shoulder, my fingers tingle at each contact point, willing me to dig deeper into this girl, this girl I have to understand and in turn make mine.

******Anastasia's POV**

His eyes continue to search mine, like he is reaching inside of me, trying to see my inner most core, admittedly I am doing the same in return. The hold this man has taken on my mind, and now my body as I try to control the trembling knees and irregular breathing, is frightening. I am hyper aware, of his impending closeness, that unique Christian Grey smell, the intensity of his liquid grey eyes. I had kissed four other guys before this, nothing ever serious, and nothing ever beyond a simple kiss. This man was taking me to places and awakening senses, and feelings, that until now I didn't know existed, or that I was capable of experiencing. His hand on my shoulder, the light pressure, the tingle that is rapidly spreading through my body. All this emotion from a light touch and his eyes that speak volumes, but let very little out.

The air between us had become a cocoon, a bubble of electricity, a growing wanton need wrapping itself around every single piece of us. The air was becoming so thick with want, desire and pure need, it was sucking the breathe out and away from me. _Breathe Ana, Breathe._ We were both under a spell, a spell cast by each other, unaware of our surroundings or of time.

The intensity becoming too much for me, I am first to divert my eyes. The only place I know, I look down. Within an instant I feel that surge of electricity reignite through me, a single touch is again all it took to flame. His long fingers reach for my chin, with the most gentle of touches, with the most quiet, yet commanding voice I hear, "No Anastasia, please look at me". His fingers push gently under my chin, reaching out to caress my jawline and steadily lift my gaze back, to meet his. Again his eyes still searching, raging what looks an internal war. He leans in, his breath now close and joining his fingers in caressing my skin, his breath warm. That intoxicating Christian smell, filling my senses further. He leans in closer again, my eyes instinctively close, however he doesn't kiss me, but leans in further seemingly drinking in my senses and fathoming the why and how. How could two polar opposites, on so many levels, have entwined themselves on each other, captured each other before pasts have allowed themselves to ruin or sabotage a chance at hope.

His words are quiet, I am unsure if the quietness is due to him speaking partly to himself, or if he is afraid to burst this air of wonder. "Anastasia", each time he says my name I melt that little bit more, "I am out of my league here, you are perfection". As he finishes this short quiet sentence he inhales deeply, and as he brushes back past he pauses. His hand on my cheek, holding me, staring into the depth of my eyes. "What have you done to me, fuck the paperwork", and with that his mouth crashes onto mine, before I can comprehend his last three words.

At first tentative, then as he senses my giving, with my willingness the pressure of his lips increase, our breathing becoming one. My mouth parts ever so slightly and that is the only invitation Christian needs increase the kiss, his tongue gently increasing the gap of my lips, giving him full access to stroke and dance across my own tongue. His hand remains on my cheek, the other capturing both my hands, his huge hand having no trouble holding both of mine, and raising them above my head. As my arms are pulled up my whole body arches, forwards, meeting his hard, muscular line. I am pinned between a wall and a wall of Grey. My body earnestly betraying me, the little quivers that shimmer across my skin, the need to push against his torso, the whimpers that escape my mouth, uncontrolled. Time stands still as I hear a reciprocating groan escape from deep inside his throat, my mouth capturing and devouring it.

We both pull away, both out of breath, struggling for air, struggling for a handle on what just occurred, the desire too strong to fight, the primal attraction so raw, begging us to continue, bereft at the loss of contact. Our eyes connect at the same time, a mirror of each others reaction in finding their apparent match in sync. My blue eyes meeting his grey eyes.

"Not sure of the protocol here Miss Steele, but maybe I should say welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings", a slight nervous chuckle escapes his mouth, revealing for a moment a little lost boy, someone at odds with his emotions, someone struggling for a semblance of clarity amongst this craziness. His hand still flush against my cheek and jawline, his eyes searching. "Standard welcoming practice of yours is it?", return fire Mr Grey, whilst I am captivated, entranced and completely in awe of what this man has elicited from my body in such a short time and with such little contact, he is still ultimately my boss. _Ana, what have you done. He is the freaking boss for crying out loud girl._ I am relieved my smart mouth has drawn out a laugh from him, his eyes gleam with mirth. "No, not really, I think your the only girl to trip into my life and take away all of my control. I think my policy of fraternising with the staff may be null and void in this case. Would you still like that coffee, or would you like to leave", a veil of sadness of longing shifts across those ever changing grey liquid pools. "You do not have to do anything you do not wish to Anastasia. My control around you is zero, I want to find out how you have infiltrated my mind, I want to know more Anastasia, aside from being your boss. I may not be the man for you, but you are shaping up to be so much...", his words trail off. He holds out his hand, that offer of a coffee now in my hands. As much as my mind is screaming no, _he is your boss, this could jeopardise so much, _I need to know more. Without verbalising this to Christian I need to know the answers to those same questions he just posed. No one has ever effected me, no one. I need to know how this man has broken the walls I'd built. He effects me to my core, and it would appear I am having a similar effect on him.

_It is only coffee after all._

******Please let me know your thoughts. Chapter 10 to follow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

******Thank You for the new follows, favourites and reviews. The time you take to read, and or review is really appreciated, I love reading your thoughts. I hope this next chapter ties in some more of my storyline.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Ten:**

Christian has his hand outstretched, the promise of coffee still on offer. Having so little experience to draw on myself, I feel like I am a teenager again, being asked out on that all important first date, right down to the giggle that escapes, and the nervous energy Christian seems to be failing to contain, and his sweet unsure manner, accentuated by shy glances. All forms of the commanding CEO gone, it almost appears he is playing the part of a teenage boy, in response to my inexperience.

So much of this situation screams no, the boss issue weighing heavily on my mind again. Plus this wasn't just some departmental manager, some self-important jerk, this boss was the highest you could go, I am not even sure if he is my boss' boss, or if the chain of command extends further. If I ever wanted an out, this was it. However, after a kiss like that, one that words can not correctly describe accurately, one that seemingly awoke senses I had only read about, dreamed about, but had supressed in fear. How could I walk away from that, I do not think I want to walk away, _or could walk away_. If this man had occupied my mind in the past week, that kiss sure has cemented a place for the forseeable future.

My mind made up, I square my shoulders and try to stand that bit taller. I reach out, taking his outstretched hand, feeling his long fingers clasp my hand. That same instant spark the moment our hands meet, the radiating ripples that ensue are like two fires that are gently being stoked closer to a full blaze. Once my hand is firmly encased in his large hand, I raise my eyes, daring to meet his full grey eyes, and being rewarded with the most dazzling of smiles, a genuine smile that reaches the extremities and is capable of being shared. We both stand transfixed, again searching each other for clues, both unsure of what has just transpired in this room, but both knowing this attraction can not be ignored.

He leads me to the door, the smile still plastered across his face. As we re-enter the hallway there is a concerned looking suit waiting dutifully by the door, the same crisp type suit that Sawyer wore and the same etched lines of hard service written across his face. The impassive face of the black suit alters only slightly, his top lip rising the smallest of margins and the start of a smirk appears, and just as quickly it is gone, the facade of professionalism back in place. The commanding CEO is also back in place beside me, I feel I should pull away, I feel I am intruding on Christian's personal space, his response is to glance down, firm the grip on my hand and give me a reassuring, hot as hell, half-smile. "Taylor, please meet Miss Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, Taylor is my right hand man for want of better words". With that Taylor has a look of wonder fly across his face, and then immediately back to professional, you have to be quick to catch this man's facial expressions. "The pleasure is mine Miss Steele. Mr Grey, will there be anything else at this point?". Christian shakes his head and in a carefully measured voice, like he is testing the words as they escape his lips, "Anastasia and I are heading out for a coffee, thank you Taylor". With that Taylor nods once, turns and immediately starts talking into his lapel, obviously calling shots into a hidden microphone and directing with one syllable words that I can barely hear.

"Ready Miss Steele", Christian looks down at me, that smile firmly in place again, my walls crashing down that bit more. I do not understand this man, the effect he is having on me, a single look enough to melt polar icecaps, and have my whole body a quivering mess and betraying me at every turn. This man has overtaken my senses, I am in awe that this man, with the opportunity he had with the overtly and most obvious Yuliya throwing herself at Christian's feet, and there is no denying she certainly was extremely attractive, if he wished to have coffee with someone, why me? No one ever takes notice of me, I'm the girl who always blends in, never gets asked out. There is no denying the connection though, the spark of every touch, and again, that kiss. The question of why me still lingers though, the wheels of self-doubt beginning to churn, ever so slowly.

With that we are off, hand in hand. Each person we pass along the corridors of GEH, on the way to the exit, has a look of total surprise, disbelief almost, or in the case of some of the female staff members a look of pure hatred. I feel like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar, except my hand has been caught in the grip of Christian Grey. Then it hits me, Kate's voice fills my head, her words from the airport, "Yes Ana, your new gay boss". Are the looks of surprise because these people think he is gay? _From that kiss, he is NOT gay._

As we leave the doors of GEH the mid afternoon air has a slight chill to it, even though I have a light jacket on I still have a shiver run through me as my body adjusts to the cooler outside air. Releasing my hand, Christian throws his arm over and around my shoulders, pulling me closer, closer to his firm body and his warmth. I fit perfectly under his arm, his tall lean frame and muscular arms protecting my body from the sidewalk hustle and bustle as we make our way down the street.

Arriving at a small coffee-house called 'Aroma', discreetly tucked down a lane, just off the main street we had wandered along and just a few blocks from Grey House, Christian opens the door, still maintaining contact, it feels as though he doesn't want to let go, _and secretly I do not want him to let go either, this dream can last as long as it wants._ A waitress directs us to a booth, towards the back of the restaurant, quite secluded. As I slid in I notice a covert black suit take up a table near the door, I have that feeling of being watched, a trapping I now realise comes with the territory of being Mr Grey, with the thought process hitting me, the airport, I had that same feeling of being watched, it was after I had fallen into the arms of none other than Mr Grey, _no way Ana, get a grip, covert suits watching you, get a handle on your imagination_. Sitting opposite each other, once our order has arrived, a Twinings English Breakfast Tea Bag and a hot pot of water, tea bag out of course for me, and a coffee that when ordered sounded like an item from a top à la carte restaurant, not a simple coffee, the mood returns to electric, of an unknown bond weaving our paths together.

I feel the heat of his eyes, I have my eyes downcast, not confident enough to meet his gaze, _what the hell does he want with you Ana, plain boring Ana, _and scared of looking into his grey eyes and losing myself more than I already had. Feeling the need to break the silence my mind crashing through what I could say to this beautiful man that would in the slightest interest him. "I want to thank you Mr Grey for not only the coffee, or in my case tea, but the driver that was sent to collect me this morning", with words tumbling out now, "do you happen to know what time the public transport stops running out of the city, I will need to organise getting back home at some stage". The disdain on his face is immediate, _oh boy Ana, this man does not do public transport, he has a driver for Christ sake and security detail, _our polar opposite Worlds colliding for what I am sure will not be the last time, that is if he wants to continue this, this date, is date even the right word? When he realises how mundane and way below his league, he will move on to the next girl, didn't Yuliya say she had royal heritage in her family, _see she has the beauty, the family genetics and titles_, and she wasn't shy about her family and their wealth. _So, what is he doing here with you Ana?_ The CEO returns, "I will take you home Anastasia, there is no need to worry".

The CEO continues, "You are moving to the Pike Market District soon, is that correct?", I nod my head at this question, what doesn't this man know, "That will be much more convenient". I've already worked that fact out, the Pike Market District is a prime spot to be, access to the markets themselves filled with superb fresh produce, and within an easy distance to my new place of work. I wonder, for whose convenience is he referring too?

With that, Christian whips out a business card, and on the back starts scribbling. He looks across at me, a swirl of the liquid grey pools and you can see his mind has been set. Half nodding to himself like he has just made an important decision. He reaches across the table that separates us, and slides the business card across at me. "Please", said more like a plea, "take my business card, my office number is on the front, a direct line to Andrea who you met today, she is actually my personal assistant, and on the back is my mobile and that of Taylor. Anything you need, please ask. Anastasia, I mean anything". My mind goes blank, this hotshot has just given me his direct numbers and that of his security team. Is this a date or a business meeting? I am losing my grip on how I should feel, the years of doubt surfacing, _what does he want with you Ana?_ "Thank you Christian", I can not think any further ahead.

Then, in an instant, like the business dealings are complete, the lost boy returns and we set about chatting, more like Christian asking questions, firing them off, an inquisition into the life and workings of Anastasia Rose Steele. My favourite book, what bands do I like, my favourite food, holidays I have been on, so many questions, and the answers he seemingly absorbs, captivated, _by my boring answers_. Whilst we have similar reading and music interests, both with eclectic tastes, that is about where our lives stop with the similarities. He has traveled so extensively, he has seemingly never wanted as he grew up, his interests are expensive, expensive wines that I have never heard of, let alone know how to pronounce, he is a qualified glider pilot and soon to be fixed wing aircraft pilot, he already has his helicopter license, he is a concert level pianist. Is there anything this man can not do? He is accomplished beyond his years, his beauty is not of a mere mortal, his wealth and presence in the business community unsurpassed by many a lot more experienced and older. _Breathe Ana, Breathe._ The feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt grow, until they are banging loud and clear.

"Christian, today has been a wonderful experience", and yes Mr Grey I am referring to your very skillful kiss as well as your company, and your _company_ and induction, "the company induction has certainly eased my mind about where I will be working, but I really must be heading off. I am sure I have taken up enough of your valuable time." I make a reach for my bag, and go to stand. Whilst I do not want our 'date', still unsure if that is the right word, to end, I know I can not continue the charade of pretending this man is truly interested in me, me for me.

Wow, the liquid pools of grey intensify if that is at all possible. His gaze narrows. Like he is assessing his prey before striking. "Anastasia", my name again drips from his mouth, grabbing my full attention, "I cancelled my whole afternoon of appointments, to spend with you. Are you suddenly leaving for any particular reason or do you have earlier plans?". What, can he see through me? Is my self-doubt and absolute terror written that clearly across my face?

My thoughts swim frantically, a huge knotted ball I had kept hidden, compartmentalised into a nether region of my mind, only visited when necessary, or in this case forced to. My self-doubt, the years of being told what to do, what to say, how I should feel by my family. My years of hiding myself having crushed any semblance of holding hope, of having enough to courage to think anything but the worst. _No one will want to play with you Ana, your just too tall, your too thin, what you only got an A on that report, where is the A+, _my thoughts keep swimming. This man who has elicited so much from me, it is almost as if he is a puppet master, controlling everyone and everything around him. My emotions seemingly at his beck and call, my body willing to betray me at his whim, how can a single glance do that? His eyes harbour hurt, as mine do, he obviously masks so much, other than his outward achievements, what do I know about this man? Those three words I'd chosen to partially ignore come rushing back to haunt me, as our mouths met for that Earth shattering kiss, his last three words, 'Fuck the paperwork'. Am I just another acquisition, do you have to sign a dotted line for Mr Control Freak.

It is right here my anger kicks in, I left Sydney, I ran from my family, I have run from my life, I do not want to run straight back into a controlling situation. My Stepfather is a Dominant, when my Mother met him she had made ends meet by sleeping her way through anyone, _or anything, _that would pay cash. He sensed an easy target, ply my Mother with her two worst habits, alcohol and pills, and she will sing to any tune, and the requested tune was his personal Submissive. He never touched my brother, the golden child even though he is physically violent and a convicted fraud, although leniently let off each time due to his mental state, depending which Doctors report you read he has been diagnosed with everything from ADD to Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. This particular Stepfather had only caught me twice with his belt. I will keep running if I have to. I am not an acquisition requiring paperwork or some conquest to be notched up. Who have I been fooling, he is also right, 'he may not be the man for me', _most definitely, plain old boring Anastasia could not hold a street bum, let alone a man of this magnitude._

******Chapter 11 to follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

******Thank You for following my story.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

******Christian's POV**

"Anastasia", I need to catch her full attention, "I cancelled my whole afternoon of appointments, to spend with you. Are you suddenly leaving for any particular reason or do you have earlier plans?". I can not let her end our coffee date, _date, there is that word again,_ abruptly. This is a first, a girl running from me, the first girl I want, _need,_ seems so unsure, and for once it seems there is a girl not throwing herself at me, demanding more. She has nothing to be unsure of physically, she is flawless to a point of perfection, I am sure going by the looks I've seen her attract already that Anastasia must have a flock of followers. _Which I am really struggling to contain my fists, get your fucking eyes off MY girl. Fuck Grey, YOUR girl, she is way too good and pure to want you._ I start to replay our time in the coffee-house over in my head.

A week of wondering and pining for that first true interaction with Anastasia had certainly bought out my thirst for control. Losing so much of my usual cool, calm and in control manner, losing myself to the endless daydreams and lack of focus. I needed to get a handle on not only the situation but also myself, the only way I know how. To control a situation, you must know your prey and if not your prey, it is imperative that your knowledge is superior to those around you. Google had given millions of options to learn about what a women wants in a first date – somewhere 'nice' and whilst the coffee-house was not a superior establishment, it was still 'nice', quite intimate in fact. Anastasia did not seem the type to be taken with money, her clothes in comparison to her traveling companions in the Qantas Lounge shouting that from the rooftops, so a simple coffee-house seems more right in feel than a 5-Star Michelin Rated restaurant. Somewhere you can talk and be heard, I have been to this coffee-house many a time after slipping out of the office for some air, I've never seen it overly busy, a hidden gem. A man who listens, that is easy, I could listen to her melodic voice all day long. A man who is interested in his date, again easy, I want to know everything about Anastasia. So what has her wanting to leave.

Most girls want the package, the looks, the money, the trappings of life I have given myself. Is this a prime reason for my attraction to Anastasia? She does not seem to want money, in fact she appears overawed by it all, if not slightly appalled by it. No, I can not have that. For the feelings of hope, and nights of sleep, I've experienced in the last week, the tangible connection every time I touch her, the primal way in which I kissed her, I _must_ make this work. It was obvious to see how taken she was with the kiss, _that kiss_, but it left me, simply wanting more. More of Anastasia, more of these new awakening feelings I thought my black heart incapable of.

Was it my unhidden disdain about her riding on public transport? Is it selfish to want her all to myself? I don't want to place Anastasia in the path of potential perverts, or simply another man she could get caught up with, or where she could get harmed. Too many variables, I have the means, _want and need, _to see her home safely, so that is what I will do. As a Dom it has always been a priority to care for my Submissive, that is an innate part of the lifestyle, not only the widely publicised wild side to BDSM, but the further emotional care and encompassing the whole person in that care, under my direction and on my terms of course.

_Fuck Grey, she is not a Sub, you are not her Dom. Fuck. What do you want from Anastasia?_

Past life, pre Anastasia, all I have known is BDSM. After a crass introduction at the age of fifteen, it is all I have ever know. I have never dated, everything prearranged, consensual, and premeditated. I have never even kissed a girl, until today, without contracts in place and firmly set boundaries, I have never allowed or wanted more. Since becoming a Dom, I have controlled every variable to suit myself, my needs. Keeping every single person in my life on the outer, safer that way. Anastasia though calls to me on levels I have not ever before acknowledged.

_So Grey, what do you want from Anastasia?_

After listening intently to her beautiful voice for the last hour or so as I fired questions at her, and listened to her answers, devouring every piece of information she chose to share, I want her more. We have similar eclectic music and reading tastes, everything from popular to obscure. She had not traveled outside of Australia prior to last week, I want to show her the world, and have her in turn show me her country. There is an obvious sadness to some of her answers, I want to dissolve that sadness, I want to return the hope she has given me, return it and replace those twinges of sadness with pure joy and laughter. I want her world to start and stop with me, just as my world in the last week has done with her. I want her to need me as much as I apparently need her. I want her joy to be mine. I want, I want so much, and never since controlling my destiny so carefully have I ever wanted something so much.

Anastasia looks like a deer in the headlights, like she has been called out and now doesn't know whether to run or stay put. Her indecision speaks volumes, she is attracted, her eyes at least give that much. However, the look of total uncertainty, of me, of the situation we find ourselves facing. I decide the best immediate solution is to close the physical gap. I need for her to feel that spark, as much as I need to feel it for myself. Signalling to the waitress I am ready for the bill, I stand, extending a hand to Anastasia. If she wants to leave, I'll fucking go with her.

******Anastasia's POV**

There is that extended hand again, like a lifeline, I can not help but reach for it. _Bam._ On cue as our skin makes contact, that connection spark ignites. More confronting, yet strangely comforting, is how once my hand is firmly wrapped within the tight clasp of Christian's hand, I feel safe, I feel overwhelmed with want for this charade to continue, who knew holding the hand of an Adonis would feel so good.

Christian settles the tab, and we exit back into the lane, the cool air has settled even further as the afternoon wears on. Again Christian breaks contact, only to resume at a more intimate level, arm draped around and over my shoulder, being drawn in so our sides almost meld as one as we set off, back towards the busy street. Christian's hand firmly clasping my shoulder.

Although busy at this time of day, I find the streets of Seattle easier to navigate than Sydney, the hustle and bustle does not seem as frantic. As we draw nearer to the main street I see the same large black Audi SUV drawing up beside the curb, the covert suit that had joined us at the coffee-house on alert appears out of nowhere to hold open the rear door. Sliding in I find myself grateful for the warmth, and for the chance to rest my trembling knees. After such a flurry of internal emotions at the coffee-house and again finding myself beside Christian, his unique smell permeating my senses, and robbing me of any chance of control as my need for this man continues to deepen.

Looking up my eyes meet those of Sawyer in the rear-view mirror, his smile greeting me with a friendly warmth, "Afternoon Miss Steele". I immediately feel safe with Sawyer. Pausing for a moment to speak to the covert suits and then sliding in beside me, Christian's presence has Sawyer back to the utter professional. Obviously already having his instructions, Sawyer pulls the Audi out into the traffic flow. Unsure of where we are going I am having regrets of binning my mobile phone in Honolulu, I really should call the Rodriguez house to let them know where I am, not sure what to say, 'oh went for my induction, just out cruising the streets with my boss now'. _That sounds so bad, but it is the truth._

After staring out of the window for a moment, taking in the passing streets, still taking joy from each new sight of my new city, I turn to find Christian gazing at me, his eyes slightly narrowed, the hint of a smile playing across his full, perfectly defined lips. As I turn to face him, my eyes full of wonder, drinking in his beauty and attempting to etch his lines and features permanently in my memory, visually drawing his entire face until I fully meet his gaze, his look is one of awe, admiration even,_ what does this sexy as hell man want with you Ana? _

We lock eyes, neither one wanting, or able to look away. My feelings of insecurity seemingly vanishing, it is as though he is drawing something from me, allowing my senses to react without fear. As though the gap is again too far, the hand that had been resting comfortably against my knee tightens slightly, the other hand slowly rises, his eyes deepening, an unspoken question of 'can I'. My eyes still meeting his gaze, the slightest smile begins on my own lips, my body not game to reach out and touch, just yet. The air of anticipation weaving its magic. Unconsciously I pull my bottom lip through my teeth, biting into the flesh with the slightest of pressure, the groan that fills the air, emanating from deep within Christian's throat signals his pure loss of control.

I am not sure if Christian presses a button, or Sawyer has had enough, the privacy partition slides up, effectively creating our own private bubble. Our eyes are still yet to break contact, the anticipation now almost smothering, my senses completely wrapped up in this moment, the here and now.

Christian's hand is hovering, he begins by gently caressing my cheek with the back of his knuckles, bringing his hand gently down until he is cupping my jaw line, holding me in place, anticipation now tangible. As he leans in and I being to feel the warmth of his breath my eyes instinctively close, my mouth parts in want.

The hand that was on my knee has moved up, and his fingers are now interlaced with my own, my other hand effectively trapped at my side as I had turned in my seat. The hand that was cupping my jaw gently pulls me towards him. Our eyes still locked.

Then as Christian continues to pull me closer, our lips meet, this time however the primal hunger is stored and we start slow. Tender, gentle, his lips caressing mine, from one corner to the other he explores my lips, kissing, nibbling, gently taking my bottom lip and running it through his own teeth. My breath hitches, my body trembling, as his tongue invades my mouth, stroking, licking and taking ownership of my mouth. His hand leaving my jaw line, only to reach around and splay out at the back of my head, slight pressure to make sure I know he wants this as much as I seem to.

I am not sure how long this kiss lasts, when he finally pulls away, we are both out of breath, but once our eyes meet, our gazes are again locked. I gather the courage to reach out and touch this man in front of me, my hands resting on his forearms. They are muscular, they feel strong. His skin so soft. I want to desperately explore this man, to feel the lines of defined muscle, to learn every curve, ready to commit to memory.

He tried to mask it, but I noticed, his eyes also giving away a look of pain and a look of an internal war that goes deep beyond attraction. When I reached out to touch, Christian flinched, it was slight but it screamed loud enough to make me aware. Leaving my hands on his forearms I apply a pressure so he knows those hands are not going to wander. Mustering courage from within I tentatively lean in, being rewarded as he brings his mouth to meet mine, the gentle gone, an instant primal attraction taking over. Lips clash, tongues entwine. Lost again to the moment as we succumb to our personal wants and needs. Taking from the kiss as much as giving.

******Chapter 12 to follow.  
Don't be shy in letting me know your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Thank You, I am truly astounded that your words in review have been so kind. I love the detail some reviews give, and please be assured every word is taken on board. A longer chapter, with so much to say I will admit I got a tad carried away, as always I hope you enjoy.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

******Christian's POV**

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, did I just flinch?_

This is why, why I've always meticulously controlled my interactions. Never before have I allowed another person so close, not only to me, but all that I am. The reaction is my fault, it happened because Anastasia has robbed me of my senses, my pure need of this woman has overtaken my usual control. For the first time, there is no contract, there is no hard and soft limits, there are no defined boundaries, no restraints.

I know Anastasia saw the reaction. Her eyes spoke volumes, however, those eyes were not of pity, but of genuine care, it made me want to dive into the pool of those blue eyes. _Fuck. _I have to find a way to make this work. _Fuck. _I have to find a way. There is finally a more, that I alone want.

Surprisingly the most surreal part of the flinch was after I had processed the touch, the warmth that spread from Anastasia's hands unleashed a flood of emotion, and at the very edges beginning to glow brighter was a craving, this touch, from this woman alone, I want, I want more. After I felt the pressure cementing Anastasia's hands in place, having that eye contact that spoke of an understanding that I run deeper than I've shown and she is capable, sadly, of comprehending this, I could no longer contain myself. With pure abandon I claimed her mouth. Wanting, taking, needing and giving, all melded into one outpouring of emotion.

******Anastasia's POV**

This man over rides my senses. Somehow it is as though he can see directly through me, he is looking beyond the surface, somehow seeing the Ana that has been hidden from view for years. How is this possible? My walls were perfected for years, or so I thought. What does this man have that sets my heart alight, has made me react in such a way that my inner most hidden thoughts are surfacing. Yes he is a picture of male perfection, he has so many achievements, but there is something else, something I can not define, there is a subconscious pull, willing me to accept this ride, for whatever it might bring.

His ravishing kiss leaves me without words. It is full, it is demanding, it is possessive. He has the ability to take me from this reality, to make me forget my surroundings and time, to create a bubble of anticipation. A pure raw energy that consumes both of us, an attraction that is so primal.

As we pull away and regain composure, evening our breathes, my mind begins a whirlwind of emotions, scenarios and self-doubt. Christian's ability to have every sense on high alert, responding to his ability, his obvious experience, his wandering tongue, his commanding lips, the ability to reach to depths inside of me that have been inaccessible, it all leaves me wanting this, this man. Just at what cost?

_Seriously Ana, you couldn't get a guy like Christian Grey, let alone hold his interest, if this is how he can kiss, you don't stand a chance, you don't have the experience to keep up with this man, on so many levels. _

I need to compose myself, I need to distance myself, to regather my thoughts and process what has gone on today. With Christian in such close proximity, I do not stand a chance in deciphering a single train of thought, my mind continues on its whirlwind of emotions. My wildest dreams today have transpired into a reality, a reality I am struggling to comprehend, a reality to accept that is real. The man whose arms broke my fall in Honolulu, the man who has occupied my mind since that 'trip'. Of all the places to begin work, it is his company. Of all the days to do a company induction, he was in the office and a media opportunity presented itself. Of all the men to catch me, my heart and my mind, why does he have to be so far out of my league.

"Christian, it is getting late, I am going to need to find a phone to call the Rodriguez's, where I am staying, I am sure they would be getting worried", honesty is always the best policy. Christian surveys me from his narrowed eyes, "Find a phone?", he asks with a slow drawl. I feel a little silly, everyone these days has a mobile phone at their disposal, "Yes Mr Grey, find a phone, my mobile came to an unfortunate end". His look turns from questioning to slight amusement, "An unfortunate end, and pray tell, how did that happen?". Looking down I reply very quietly, "a bin ate it". The laughter that ensues is hearty, the chuckles giving way to complete hysterics. It isn't that funny is it? I feel his laughter's directed elsewhere, a private joke maybe. Blushing profusely I hazard a look into Christian's eyes, "I can not believe you just said a bin ate your phone, that would explain why we had to wait until you contacted my office to organise your company induction. Andrea had actually been calling you for a few days", Christian pauses, ever so briefly, "knowing the media would be there and knowing you were in the country. Explains a lot". His words seem to have underlying meanings the way his grey eyes shift and swirl.

"Anastasia", the way he says my name has the immediate effect of a skipped heartbeat, provocative beyond imagination the way Christian extends each syllable, "please use my phone. As part of your company package I will organise a new phone for you". I start to protest, a phone was not in the original Foreign Placement paperwork which I knew word for word, having read it over and over. I am immediately silenced with the CEO wave of a hand, "I will organise it Anastasia, no arguments", the feeling of being dismissed rises sharply.

I take the mobile phone Christian hands to me, wishing for some privacy to make the call, but knowing that was not going to happen. I dial the home line number of the Rodriguez's house. The phone is answered on the fourth ring by Yolanda, her teenage effervescent voice barreling down the phone line, "Ana, where are you, where have you been", barely pausing to take a breath. "Yolanda, is Jose or your Mother at home?", Jose's name has an immediate effect on Christian, barely hiding his disdain, _he isn't jealous Ana, no, no way, _squaring his shoulders and taking an exaggerated breath. I choose to ignore Christian, this whole situation is snowballing and I am really unsure on how to feel, or how I should feel. Mrs Rodriguez comes to the phone, she informs me that both Mr Rodriguez and Jose are still at work, their day turning into a much bigger effort than normal. However, Mrs Rodriguez seems overly excited in her voice, her tone normally so calm, the extra happiness noticeable immediately, "Ana, Ana, oh Ana," whilst having nearly impeccable English, Mrs Rodriguez speaks very fast and at times very hard to understand, "we are having a celebration tonight, a double, no, triple celebration. Your second last night here as our guest, your induction today, your on your way to the American dream for real now Ana, and", at this point her voice takes on a whole new level of excitement, "wonderful news Ana, Manny has secured a prized contract, his hard work at lawn mowing paying off, a prized contract Ana, such wonderful news". Her words spill out, but I share the elation, my smile growing bigger. I've heard about a Mrs Rodriguez celebration dinner before, from Jose's earlier stories, it is one very big feast, lot's of laughter and family fun.

As I end the call, explaining I will find my way home soon, I return the phone to Christian. I am unsure of his look, he appears nonchalant, yet has his serious CEO face plastered on. Shrewdly assessing me, the phone and my expression. Obviously also assessing what part of the phone conversation he could hear. When he speaks, his words are slow, measured and have a hint of that little lost boy again, "So it seems you do have prior plans". My turn to silence him, the accusatory tone is yet another dramatic change in his demeanor and approach. I start slowly, almost like addressing an errant child, "No Christian, I did not have prior plans as you put it. It is my second last night staying with the Rodriguez family, I thought we were having a special dinner tomorrow night, however, it seems there has been some unexpected good news today with Mr Rodriguez winning some sort of contract". I do not know why I feel I should fully explain myself but I do. I feel I am justifying my need to go home. His possessive nature really coming to the front, _possessive nature, ha Ana, he has nothing to possess, you are just another toy for him, what does a man of his standing want with you Ana?_ My feelings of needing time out to process the day and all that is Christian Grey growing by the second.

Christian seems to withdraw further, the momentary slump in his shoulders an admission of defeat before the shades of commanding, in control, CEO replace the lost, unsure look. With emotions clearly in check Christian almost spits, "Home, I shall take you home", adding with a mercurial change back to deep-seated hope, "that is if that is what _you_ want to do". My heart catches, _what do you want Ana? _I know for one thing, I do want Christian Grey, but I am not ready to lose myself to his commanding CEO ways, I am not an acquisition. I know I need time to process, whilst I am near him, I can not think. So much has happened in such a short period, so many tidbits of information that whilst none of it pieces together in the whirl my mind is now in, I know I want _more_, but I need to piece together what I do have, I am out of my depth, emotionally, physically, financially.. Just what _more_ means remains to be seen.

"Christian, whilst I would love nothing more than to continue our", I pause, I have no idea what words to use to describe _our _situation. It is obvious the pause has intrigued Christian too, it seems we are both struggling to define what has gone on today. Ignoring my pause, "I really should be getting home, I do need to organise myself to move in a few days too, especially if tonight is taken with a dinner". At the word 'move', I have again reached Christian, his eyes alight again and ready to devour my next words, "I am moving from the Rodriguez's, they live in a smaller house, plus with work commute times, I have found a room, with Kate Kavanagh, in the Pike Market District, nice apartment block". Christian spends the entire time nodding, like he is mentally noting and devising how this new information works for him too.

"Well, let's get you home Anastasia", Christian has set himself a plan, the controlled face coming across. "You need to be ready to move, how are you moving your belongings, is there anything, and I mean anything, you need to move or set up a new house?". I decline any offers of help, in honesty I do not have much to move, a suitcase and a back pack is my only belongings. Mrs Rodriguez has bundled together some linen, towels and other bits and pieces to start me off with, I will be forever grateful for her generosity, it is something a Mother would do for her child, I feel honoured that she cares enough to do that for me, _more than your own Mother has ever done for you Ana._

The rest of the car ride home is silent. Christian maintains contact with his hand on my upper leg, a slight pressure, that is surprisingly comforting at this point. I have my own hands knotted in my lap, trying to squash the nerves that threaten to overtake. Sawyer draws the Audi towards the curb, the Rodriguez house like a lighthouse, signalling a safe port of call, safety from the consuming emotions I have.

With an efficiency displayed, despite his size, Sawyer is around at the rear passenger door, pausing before opening the door, giving Christian and I one last moment in our private bubble. I turn to face Christian, looking down I feel his hand gently connect with my jaw, raising my head, until our eyes lock. His voice dripping with honey, "Anastasia, Thank You for today, so many firsts for me today, for that I can never Thank You enough." With that he leans in, his eyes searching, his mouth forming a smile, his intention clear. His mouth is on mine, gentle, caressing, his lips soft and giving, waiting for that slight part in my own lips, giving his tongue access to stroke and explore, before reluctantly pulling away, but not before running my bottom lip through his teeth, enough pressure so I am reminded of his mouths presence on mine. I can not help the shy smile that erupts across my face, "Thank You Christian", is all I can say.

As the door opens, Christian steps out, holding his hand out to help me climb from the back seat. With a curt nod, and the hint of a smile Sawyer returns to the driver's seat, leaving us standing on the curb. Christian pulls me in towards his lean frame, his muscular arms catching me as he plants a quick tender kiss on my lips before releasing me, his eyes full of appreciation and a glee that touches all sides of his being. "Till next time Anastasia". With that he climbs back in the Audi, the door closes and he is gone. Hidden behind the darkened tint, the Audi pulls back out, and heads down the street, disappearing around the corner with a deep throaty roar.

Suddenly I have a pang of loss. I feel part empty, it is as though without Christian by my side, a part of me has gone missing. Such a silly reaction after spending so little time together, but after a week in my mind I feel like I have known Christian forever. I reason this is simply because this man has claimed my heart. A part of that is now his, willingly or not.

I spin on my heel, managing to stay upright, considering the uneven path that is a mean feat. As I start the short walk up the neat path, lined with perfectly pruned hedges I look up. My mind stops. At the door with the most perplexed face stands Jose. He looks hurt. After a huge day back lawn mowing I assume Jose's bad back must be playing up, after a week on holidays playing host and proudly showing off Seattle, his city, like I had done all those years ago whilst he spent time in Sydney, the first day back must have been hard. Jose smiles as I approach, but for the first time I see that smile does not reach his eyes, his black pupils appearing to be replaying a memory, a memory that is not sitting well in his mind. I begin to wonder, did Jose see Christian kiss me, Christian's arms around me. _Oh my Ana, at what cost does Christian Grey come at?_

By the time I have reached the door, in only a few short steps, Jose has lost the look of disbelief and hurt. He is back to my friend Jose. As Yolanda and Mrs Rodriguez join us in the lounge room, which is situated between the front door and the open kitchen, I am hit with a barrage of questions from all three. Giggling I put my hand up, "One at a time with the questions", I say whilst rolling my eyes. We all dissolve into laughter, and it feels good to be me, Ana, laughing freely, for what feels like the first time today, without questioning the intentions or direction of the conversation. I answer the questions, starting with my phone call this morning to arrange an induction time, to the induction itself, lunch in the boardroom, talking to a journalist and the photo shoot to promote the Foreign Placement program. We all joke I am now a star, it is a big thing in the Rodriguez family to make the paper, with Yolanda having done so a few times for her sporting achievements. I mention coffee after the media, and whilst saying the big boss was there, I fail to add there were no other people joining us. That same look darkens Jose's face, momentarily but it was there.

Once Mr Rodriguez arrives home, the celebration begins. A celebration is in order as Mr Manny Rodriguez has managed to get the exclusive contract for a rather large group of houses just out of Seattle, apparently a very affluent area with large properties, and extensive gardens, not yet knowing the Seattle area I am told the houses back along the waterfront in many cases with The Sound as a back drop, which still means little. The houses are all owned by wealthy and prominent Seattle residents, in the class of doctors, lawyers, and judges. This contract means the lawn mowing business will need to expand, giving an opportunity to employ further family and help make their lives so much better with a stable income.

Mexican food appears from the kitchen and is laid out buffet style for one and all. Family and close friends join us, filling the small house, adults and kids, all mingling with a happiness and joy at being in each others company, introductions fly, animated chat, lot's of laughter and reminiscent tales from recent and past times dot the colourful and very loud ruckus that is a Rodriguez celebration. Food, music and laughter, the essence of this family's life. Once the house empties of all the extra people, and good nights have been said, I excuse myself, my eyes suddenly struggling to stay open. After a quick shower I find myself in the land of Christian Grey dreams before my head has found the pillow.

Awaking quite late the next morning I spend a relaxing morning organising the last of my belongings, and helping Mrs Rodriguez straighten the house and tidy after the mass invasion of party people last night. Our chat light and intermittent, leaving plenty of time for my mind to wander, to begin to process its thoughts. 'Fuck the paperwork', the flinch, the ever-changing moods. The achievements of this man against my own, his unsurpassed beauty against my own gangly awkward self. The clear controlling CEO mask, and the thought that masks are usually used to hide things. The only common thread among the myriad of emotions is a want, a want to fantasize about the possibility of a 'what if', a scenario of more. No man ever has ignited my insides the way Christian Grey can with a single glance. The conflicting side though, the biggest and loudest screaming factor still haunts, _he is your boss Ana_. Where does he draw the lines, where does contracted employee Ana fit in, what could this man possibly want with me? Self doubt, combined with a strangely optimistic hope has my mind racing even faster.

Jose finishes work early, he arrives home late afternoon, just as the house tidying is finishing up. I tease that he has impeccable timing. Jose asks if I would care to join him for an evening picnic, after last night with so many people, Jose would like to spend our last night together before work and other commitments steer us from seeing each other as regularly. I agree, a friend, some laughs and a picnic sound perfect, hopefully a perfect antidote to ease my still frantic mind.

After driving around we find ourselves a quiet spot to spread the picnic rug down by the waterfront. The breeze whilst cool, is more refreshing than cold. Mrs Rodriguez certainly knows how to pack a picnic, by the time we have finished devouring the morsels, tasty leftovers from last nights feast, we are both too full to move. Once the food is gone and we have packed up the basket contents, we laze back on the rug and our conversation starts to flow. We talk about everything, from what this new lawn mowing contract will mean to the family, right through to what flavour we think the kids are ordering from the ice cream cart a short distance away. Jose offers to go grab an ice cream each, an offer I can not resist. Plain vanilla ice cream is my order, and with that noted Jose sets off, leaving me to revel in the atmosphere of friends and family soaking up the last of the day and night before heading home.

That intense feeling like, I am being watched, surfaces, _get a grip Ana, stop that impressive imagination._

Jose wanders back towards me, plain vanilla ice cream cone for me and a spearmint flavoured cone for himself. The mint smell quite overwhelming. We eat our ice creams in silence, each of us caught up in our own world's. As I finish my cone I lean back on my elbow's. Closing my eyes so I can hear the sounds of Seattle humming away, the crowd starting to thin, so the chatter less animated as the families are heading home, kids quieting after a long day. The mood turns more intimate as the last city lights come on and the crowd morphs into couples walking hand in hand, with the odd rowdy bunch quite obviously heading out for a night.

I open my eyes, my personal space feels like it is being invaded. I feel open. My eyes meet Jose's, a look clouds his dark black eyes, his facial features shaded due to the waterfront lamps that are alight behind him. His mood looks sombre and questioning. I raise my head further and sit myself upright. As I go to speak, to ask what is troubling his mind I am floored by his words, words from my friend, urgent sounding words, a need to know seeping from his pores, "Ana, I need to know", Jose's voice is strangely calm, at odds with the dark mood I can make out on his face. "I need to know, that man today, that man who kissed you, what is he to you"?

I have a sense of dread shiver up my spine. This a question I expect from a concerned friend, but the tone Jose has used has me reaching for my cardigan to further shrug off the chill that is rapidly descending around me. "Jose, that man, that was Christian Grey, I don't know what to tell you, I don't know how I feel about him, he is my boss, we went out for coffee".

I am abruptly cut off, Jose's tone now snarling, a stark contrast from the man I know as my friend, "A boss Ana. I know who Christian Grey is. A boss doesn't openly kiss every new staff member. I don't like him". Jose has always been honest, but his tone, his harsh words, his spiteful look. I am struggling to comprehend this side of Jose. Then it hits me, _is Jose jealous?_ Me, Ana Steele, I normally struggle to attract a single man, intentionally avoiding and hiding myself. No way could two men be interested. Jose is my friend, that foreboding feeling intensifies as the next words pour out of Jose's mouth, "Tonight Ana I wanted to bring you out here, picnic, think romantic, I have always liked you Ana, but seeing you with another man today", he trails off for a moment. "I am not accusing or blaming you Ana, please do not think that, you didn't know my intentions, you are not mine, however I shall regret not showing my hand earlier, a regret I'll always live with. The look on your face this afternoon was one of love, you may not realise it Ana but he had the same look. I will always be your friend, always on your side, just know I, I am, I am very sorry Ana, I should never have...". He can no longer continue.

My immediate reaction is to hug Jose, a friendly hug. He has just shared his heart, I don't have it in me to tell him, a few years ago, I felt the same when I watched him kiss the older girl in our Sydney apartment block courtyard from afar. The only thing is he never saw me hiding, and I never had a chance to show myself. Jose is a friend, I think of him as a brother now. It is then I reply, "Jose, despite what happened today, regardless, I couldn't with you, not for any other reason than I think of you as a brother". My words don't seem enough, but they are the truth, and as much as I can offer.

Once I remove my arms, Jose smiles, again a smile reaching his eyes. Like sharing his thoughts has released them. We are friends again. Just like that our conversation resumes like the feelings have never been mentioned. Yet that foreboding feeling, that I am being watched lingers. It is an overwhelming sense, one that sends shivers directly up and down my spine. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck, standing at the shiver. My eyes scan the area. With the dwindling light, many shadows loom larger than life. However, taking stock after scanning with no result, I do not feel threatened. The sense more making me aware, a very conflicting emotion. Another to add to the ever-growing list. Rolling my eyes, more so at myself than the _situation_ I find myself in, I let out a deep sigh. "Jose, are you ready to head home. I am really tired, a couple of big days, and boy, your family last night. Geez, I know you told me you had a big family", I struggle for words, the stark reality a big family to me is anything that has some normality to it, "your family is massive, how many, dare I ask"? Jose chuckles, raising an eyebrow, definitely back to my friend, "who knows, they lost count". Said matter of factually, and something I can easily believe. Jose continues, "It will be so good now Papa has secured this long-term contract, be so good to work alongside more of my family, sharing the spoils and giving to more. 'Manny Lawns and Gardens', a force to be reckoned with, hey mate", I giggle at Jose's attempt of Aussie slang, _mate_ coming out as one short sharp syllable instead of the Aussie way of drawing the 'a' out. Memories of our time in Sydney flood my mind, a welcome distraction from one Mr Grey and now Jose's confession. With that we gather our picnic basket and rug, and head back towards the car, arms linked, and chatting about the many days we spent down wandering around The Rocks area of Sydney, so rich with history we both absorbed.

******Please let me know your thoughts!  
Chapter 13 to follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

******Just a short chapter this time as time has allowed. I hope you enjoy!**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

******Christian's POV**

As the Audi pulls from the curb I feel a pang of emptiness as I look over at the seat that only moments ago Anastasia had occupied, I run my hand across the leather upholstery and unconsciously lick my lips in an effort to taste her once again. An admission of defeat the moment I realised she was not under my control, she was not my Submissive, I was not able to demand she stay with me, was a stark reminder that my usual mode of operation was on the back burner. The ingrained Dom instinct to control lurking under the surface, the twitch that sporadically overtook my hand, under normal circumstances she would not have had any qualms about staying with me, as I would have been her thought process, I would not have given her the option, and if she had of given a hint of rebellion, the thought of turning her flawless complex a shade of pink... _Anastasia is not that kind of girl Grey, her pure nature does not need your shit. What do you want with this girl Grey? What, you think you are capable of more? _Bringing Anastasia to the Rodriguez house, where that fucking so-called friend is, another male whose eyes wanted her, took a control I never knew existed. A look I only knew too well, as that is the look I now have. The way he had spun her around at airport, the way he had looked at her, he wanted what I did, and Christian Grey does not share.

What bugged at the back of my mind, Anastasia seemed like she had to go. Anastasia ended the coffee-house time, she seemed to be actively looking for an out to end our time together. My hope teeters.

"Welch", back to the controlled, in command CEO, this is what I do best, control, organise and have the upper hand. "Security in place".

"Yes Sir". Welch responds, no need to further elaborate. He has his instructions, he knows his job, if he values his job, if all my team value their jobs, they will not fuck this up.

"Apprise me of any new information", with that I end the call and immediately I am consumed with the thought of Anastasia again, a smile seeps across my face. How is it that where once my thoughts were consumed only of my needs, my business and dark thoughts, how is it that a single person can upend everything I know within an instant. I begin to replay through my mind, pieces of our interaction since leaving the coffee-house. Closing my eyes at points, trying to will the image imprinted on my brain into the here and now. Inhaling deeply, not only to calm my senses, to regain some form of composure against the hardening I feel at her thought, but to inhale that distinct pure Anastasia smell. A soothing balm within the abyss of feelings, new uncharted territory rising from the black hole that some call my heart.

A piece of the puzzle answered when Anastasia mentioned a bin ate her phone. No wonder we were unable to get in contact with her. The anger I had felt at her inability to keep up contact with even those she loved, _and wishing you were included in that class, fuck you have totally lost your mind Grey. _The anger I had leveled at my security team, how could they not trace a simple fucking mobile phone, regardless of the country of origin differences, and the answer was that simple, a bin ate it. The laugh that escaped on this news must have made me seem a crazed mad man, I simply could not contain it, a release of pent-up frustration, and anger, and joy that the answer was really so simple, she wasn't selectively screening calls, _get a fucking grip Grey. _The positive that could be gleaned from this, I have an excuse to give Anastasia a new phone now.

The phone conversation that I heard, Anastasia on the phone to a very loud woman, just thankful it wasn't another man, as my control would not have held. The joy I experienced watching Anastasia, and the way her facial expressions changed, the pure joy she held whilst talking to this woman became mine to enjoy as well. The only burst of anger at the mention of _his _name, Jose, my best defense was to hope like hell Anastasia hadn't noticed the flash of anger across my face, before I tuned out the words, and just concentrated on Anastasia, her pure flawless beauty.

It wasn't until the Anastasia handed my mobile phone back, and I snapped from my trance, that I heard her words clearly, and her intention. Feelings of jealousy rapidly surfacing, the thought of sharing _my_ girl, the girl I want. Leaping from jealousy to anger, here was the first girl I wanted, I had her here with me, yet she wanted to go home. An earlier thought reappearing, the first girl I want, and the first girl to reject me, they are the one and same. How ironic, a fitting parody to add to the life of Christian Grey. Just something else to fuck with the black hole. Yet, when Anastasia stumbled on describing _us_, my hope was flamed. Whether she was testing which word to use, or is as unsure of _us_ as I am, she had the intention of describing _us. _As weird as our situation, as overwhelming as my want is, there is an _us_ to consider, in what form who fucking knows.

My thoughts divert, willingly, to my last contact with Anastasia, as the Audi pulled up at the curb, I desperately wanted to leave her with a reminder, of the craziness we had just experienced, the undeniable and unstoppable attraction we share. I claimed her mouth, and as I pulled away, I took her bottom lip, as she so often does, and pulled it through my own teeth, biting into the flesh. Feeling her body contract with the bite, wanting to take it so much further, savouring her reaction for now my only release.

As we stepped from the rear of the Audi, I had looked up and seen a dark figure in the doorway. Realising Anastasia was yet to notice, I had played on the fact, pulling her into my arms and planting a tender chaste kiss squarely on her lips. Without looking back for the reaction of the onlooker I had returned to the Audi, also knowing if I had turned around I would not have left Anastasia.

As we now drive towards Grey House, heading to the office, as my unplanned absence has left those around picking up pieces, my thoughts continue drowning, I need an appointment with Flynn. I need to occupy myself, and wait for an updated security report.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

After a busy day, filled with appointments, with my psychiatrist Flynn, several short, dull business meetings, a takeover meeting with a Malaysian firm, and a work out session with my Personal Trainer Claude Bastille trying to dissipate my growing frustration at the lack of direct control I had on my current _situation,_ my mind for the most had been largely kept occupied. Picking up my little sister, Mia, from the airport after she had been away on an extended working holiday to the South of France was the highlight. Having missed Mia's overt, loud and in your face attitude. At nearly twenty-two years old, Mia was a force to be seen in action, a true hot-tempered Chef extraordinaire in the making.

The security reports trickled in, the Rodriguez celebration had occurred last night as Anastasia had said would. Anastasia after appearing to rise late, spent the day helping around the house and packing her suitcase. However, the last security report I now have in my hands is threatening to crash my entire World to pieces, shatter any hope I had felt. A picnic for two at the Olympic Sculpture Park, a beautiful picnic basket and spread by the looks of it, his look of total admiration as Anastasia innocently, _you fucking hope Grey, _lays back, and they talk, the talk of two people comfortable with each other, friendly banter, _you fucking hope Grey, _ice creams, then Anastasia leaning back on her elbows, _a fucking breathtaking sight, _the look of surprise as Anastasia raises herself up, intently listening to what he is saying to her. Is that a look of shock from Anastasia? Then she fucking hugs him. Her long arms throw themselves around his fucking neck. She is fucking hugging him. The glass-paper weight on my desk is the first of three missiles that are launched around my office. She is fucking hugging him. Then, they continue talking. I wish I had fucking audio. The next series of pictures send my fist hurtling into my desk top, her arm linked together with his, as the fucking _happy couple_ stroll off towards his car. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, he wants what I want, he has his fucking hands on what I want. Fuck. _

It is at this point, after waiting for a break in the flying missiles it seems, Taylor walks into my office. He is a brave man, one who meets my tormented gaze. "Sir, if I may speak freely", he does not pose it as a question, but more a statement, waiting with respect for the nod to continue. "You have obviously seen the security pictures." A pause to gauge my reaction, a barely contained reaction that is easily read across my face, "Sir, look closely, not at the subject as you are, but at the overall picture, the body stance, the hug is not one of passion but to me I see comforting, the kiss is not one of a couple in love, it is brief, a kiss a friend might give in comfort. Without audio we are surmising but I have enough tactical knowledge to read a situation and I like to think I can trust my knowledge of body language." With that Taylor stands to attention. His words, calm, direct and hitting home.

I can not control Anastasia, I must control myself. _Just how the fuck do you propose to do that Grey, not like you have a Submissive lined up to go beat the shit out of, no playroom release, how are you going to control that black hole. You have never had a handle on it before, how are you going to keep this fucking mush up for, it isn't you, Anastasia won't want you when she knows all your sordid past and your secrets._

******Chapter 14 to follow – your reviews and thoughts greatly appreciated.**

******Next installment will see Ana moving on from the Rodriguez house, into the Pike Market District. **


	14. Chapter 14

******Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I hope you enjoy as we get to meet another character in this storyline.**

** - ryetjo :)**

******A/N All characters belong to EL James. I do NOT own the characters or lay claim to them.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Anastasia's POV**

Waking early for the last time in the Rodriguez house I look around the small room I have shared with Jose's sister, Yolanda. Thankful for the time I have had to get to know Jose's family, understanding his direct, yet kind nature ever so more. The strength of his family a definite asset to him, knowing his place and more importantly having a place to call home. A harsh reminder I should call home myself, however that thought is quickly overridden with the memory of Jose's confession last night.

With my eyes closing immediately and sleep taking my tired body last night, and with Yolanda now still deep in sleep, this has been my first moments of quiet time since the confession. Jose's confession. My World momentarily shattering, my mind painting a clear picture, reflecting the sadness in Jose's eyes. My thoughts returning to Sydney, how as a shy teenager I thought Jose was an American spunk, sniggering at the thought of once thinking the man today I see as my brother was once an object of affection, he was once considered hot. Yes, no denying he is a very good-looking man, broad muscly shoulders carved from hard manual labour, his torso shaping towards lean, strong, long legs, all this topped off with his dark hair and olive skin, and the most mischievous eyes and grin. A grin that melts many a heart, even this past week I've seen Jose flash that grin and have the coffee-house waitresses flutter their eyes whilst hanging off every smooth word from his perfectly shaped mouth. However, his charm was not for me, Jose is my brother, I honestly do not feel the same attraction, not that electric bubble, core shattering feeling I experienced with Christian Grey.

_Oh boy, Ana, honestly, does every single thought pattern lead back to Christian Grey?_

Lying there analysing my feelings, there it is again, that undeniable attraction, a stupid beyond reason attraction with a man who is so perfect. Have I just turned down Mr Dependable, always knowing where I stand with Jose, for what, a shot at the big time? Mr Hotshot CEO, Mr Core Shattering more than able to kiss, Mr Grey. The one man who has occupied my thoughts, my wonders, my entire world since that 'trip' at Honolulu Airport. Mr Christian Grey. The man who just happened to own the company I just happened to get a job at.

_Oh Ana, what have you done?_ What the hell I am going to do, I want my boss. _That is wrong on so many levels Steele._ Sinking a little lower under my blanket and sheets I recoil at the thought, _not only do you want your boss, Ana, you have already kissed your boss. Now that is beyond wrong._ More to the point, it all happened so fast, meeting, the undeniable attraction, the spark, the first kiss, coffee, the back of his chauffeur driven car. Never before have I been that swept up in the moment, not to be mapping out what is happening. Swept up into something so surreal to the life that has been mine to date, to a state of actually wanting more, so much more. Maybe his fascination is over now, we have kissed, he can't want me now he realises I am probably Australia's worst kisser, I mean I can count on one hand the amount of men I've kissed before. The look he gave, after that flinch when I touched him, his depth more than skin deep beauty, an attraction being plagued by thoughts I could read well, maybe I have found my match, _ha, in your dreams Ana. _Although that last unexpected kiss from him, the look in his eyes, I may be inexperienced but that look, _no way Ana, great imagination, this isn't some movie you are watching. _Those new feelings though, when he overtook my mouth, the feelings that traveled down _there, _and are beginning to simmer at his mere thought, the Adonis looks, chiseled jaw line, the perfect...

With no time left to ponder my growing want of this man, I am bombarded with a pillow being thrown from the slightly ajar bedroom door. Peeking out from the direct hit I see a grinning Jose, definitely my brother, definitely no feelings in any other capacity, "Come on sleepy head, moving day, you ready?", that slow drawl only Jose has down pat to sound so cheerful even at this ridiculous time of morning.

Glancing at the clock I realise the time, I must have been tired, I never sleep in that late, it is after 9am. Jumping out of bed, I whisper mindful of a still sleeping Yolanda, unlike her big brother who did not lower his voice at all, "I will be ready", and return aim Jose's pillow, which is deftly caught, missing it's target. "You'll keep Rodriguez, you'll keep", I mutter. With that Jose closes the door chuckling, allowing me to get dressed before breakfast. Slipping on my favourite pair of jeans, a casual T-shirt and my joggers I am ready to go. Ready for breakfast and moving day. Excited, although nervous, about my new surroundings, a new turn in my adventure.

After a hearty farewell breakfast, with Mrs Rodriguez laying out a feast, I bid my sincere Thank You and fond farewell to the Rodriguez family, with many a promise amongst hugs to return often, as they consider me family. A thought and sentiment that I will always treasure, grateful for the inclusion into a stable family, a welcome insight into normality.

Jose and I set off towards the Pike Market District apartment I will share with Kate Kavanagh. My smile growing, I felt a real connection with Kate, her friendly demeanor instantly making me feel at ease, comfortable despite our obvious and very contrasting differences. Kate the outspoken, bubbly, fast talking, well dressed blonde bombshell, oozing charm and sophistication born from a lifetime of wealth. Me, Anastasia, the quiet, introvert, always conscious of herself, dressed not in brand names but generic off the rack chain store clothes, the gangly bookish brunette, awkward and as far from sophistication as possible. With Kate though, those extremities forgotten as two girls bonded over small talk, my first girlie friend, and I was excited.

With Jose lost in his own thoughts the silence allowed my mind to wander once again, settling again on one Mr Christian Grey, his image settling that bit higher on the pedestal my mind had created, no one could be that good-looking, surely my senses have been that overwhelmed at each contact with Mr Grey that my visual memory must also be distorted.

Parking a few streets away from Kate's new apartment, my new lodgings, Jose hands me his phone,

Kate's number ready to dial. I hit the call button and after two rings I am greeted with a polite and reserved sounding Kate, "Katherine Kavanagh speaking".

"Hi, Kate," I ask tentatively, "Ana...", with that I am cut off.

"Oh Ana, so good to hear from you, where are you?" the bubbly friend is back, gone is the polite professional sounding Katherine, this was the Kate I had met, my smile and sense of hope soars.

"Kate, good to finally chat again, I think we are close by, I will put Jose on so you can give him directions", I hand the phone to the local boy, as he knows the street names and area he is better to get the directions first hand from Kate, ending the call once satisfied he knew where to go.

We are within minutes parking in an underground garage, Kate having given Jose an access code for the security gate. Just as we finish removing my belongings from the car the elevator door pings open, I look up to be greeted by a blonde male who's immediate white teeth smile and casual look screams male model, I wonder if the of Seattle is filled with gorgeous men, maybe I did pick the right city for more reasons than one. The blonde gives a small wave before hopping into a sleek sports car and heading for the garage exit.

The next elevator ping sees Kate barreling out of the opening doors, arms held wide and embracing me like a long-lost friend. Between the three of us we manage to lug my entire possessions to Kate's, and my, new apartment. An apartment screaming modern city living, so upmarket compared to the apartment I had grown up in, the lounge and open kitchen area big enough to swallow my entire Sydney apartment. Jose after ensuring I was comfortable and secure in my new surroundings bids a farewell, beating a retreat from the girly talk and Kate's rapid fire non stop questions. Kate is not Jose's type at all, his stance giving way to feeling intimidated by Kate. I walk Jose back down to the garage area, hugging him before he hops into his car. Thanking him for all he and his family had done with a deep felt gratitude.

Heading back to the elevator I wait for a moment alone, before hearing the smooth engine purr of the sleek sports car returning and turning to watch the blonde male alight from the car, his massive frame unfolding easily from the low car, and strolling to join me at the elevator. His blue eyes alive and with a definite hint of boyish mischief. "Hi, you're new in the building, names Elliot", his voice perfectly rounded and ever so sure sounding.

Looking down at first, a natural reaction, and blushing slightly I glance up and somehow mutter, "Ana, nice to meet you, just moved in". The elevator arrives and as I take a step in through the open doors I, as per usual, stumble over my own two left feet. Elliot is quick to steady my arm. My blush deepening. "Thank You Elliot, an Ana trademark, two left feet", with that the air of uncertainty is broken and I chuckle, Elliot joining in with a deep hearty laugh.

"Glad to be of assistance Ana". As the doors open at the fourth level Elliot extends his arm to make sure I do not stumble again as I exit the elevator. "See you around Ana", and with that the doors close as I turn shaking my head and fumble to find the right key on the bunch Kate had handed as I left to see Jose off.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

******Christian's POV**

"Rodriguez has left the building", relief floods over me as I hang up the phone, Sawyer's words providing comfort amongst the intense anger I have for this man, a man I have never met.

My ever buzzing Blackberry immediately starts ringing, without looking at the caller ID I bark into the phone, "Grey".

A familiar voice returns with brotherly banter, "And hello to you to, glad you greet your brother with such a civil tone, lucky bastard that ever gets a pleasant greeting from you." Elliot, what does my brother want? Although the older brother he is such an immature child.

"Fuck off Elliot, you finished moving have you, where did you move to again, Mom said something about Pike Market?". At least if Elliot is in the Pike Market District I'll have a legitimate excuse to be hanging around that area now Anastasia has moved there. At around the five kilometre mark from Escala, my apartment building, I have already mapped out a new jogging route. I run every morning anyway, new scenery is a good change from the usual pavements I've pounded lately.

"Yeah, Pike Market, a warehouse I converted about a year ago on Pine Street, I kept one of the apartments and with moving back to Seattle and not wanting a cramped style by moving back to Mom and Dad's, was a good option. Looking a good option too, the more I see in the building", Elliot's snigger telling me he is thinking with his dick as usual.

"Just remember you have to live there Elliot", I really wonder if he is the older of us at times, although a successful businessman himself, running his own building and construction firm, he had barely graduated from his teenage years judging by his ever raging hormones and tales of ever-changing conquests.

"Well, little brother, you will have to come for a visit, I bags the blonde I've run into a few times, and the lovely brunette I met earlier, not bad either".

_Wait, no fucking way! _"Did you say Pine Street? Brunette?", if Anastasia is in Elliot's building, _no Grey, get a fucking grip_, Pine Street is a long street.

"Yeah, shy brunette, cute but with two left feet as she tripped walking into the elevator, lucky I was there to save the day " Elliot let's out a chuckle.

"Have got to go Elliot, business calls". With that I hang up, abruptly. Punching a single key I wait for the single ring it takes Welch to answer. "Welch, I need an immediate security update. Has Anastasia moved into... I know she has fucking moved into the Kavanagh apartment... I need to know the names of all the building residents... When? I said immediate". I end the call, now to wait, my luck can not be this good, can it?

******As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated :)  
Also just to let you know there may be another delay before my next chapter, hopefully not too long a wait though.**


End file.
